Villainverse: Task Force Cross
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: El Tigre and his generation of super villains are going to have to go back to Miracle City in order to steal a very powerful device that is said to contain unlimited energy. However, they are going to be facing trouble in Miracle City after something happens that causes the whole city to be abandoned
1. Chapter 1

In a museum, a guard is walking around with his flashlight and making sure that no one else is in here other than himself and the rest of the security guards. However, he did not notice that there was someone on the roof about to enter. This person has claws on his hands and made a big enough circle for him to enter. The figure then sneaked behind the guard and knocked him out. Before he continued, he took out the security cameras with his claw darts and waited for another security guard that is about to pass by and knocked him out; he knew that he was passing by because he could smell his scent. After that was taken care of, he went back to steal what he was after the whole time: The Tiger Eye Diamond. This Diamond is said to contain a powerful mystical energy that can turn anyone with a powerful will into a mystical tiger cut a small window to grab the diamond. However, he noticed a motion sensor under the diamond. He grabbed something out of his bag, a rock, and switched it with the diamond as fast as possible in order to prevent the motion sensor from activating. He also noticed a few other things, such as paintings, statues, and more shiny items so he decided to take a few of those things to while he was here; luckily it was easy for him to steal this stuff since they didn't have the same level of security that the diamond had.

As he is about to leave, another security guard notices him and points his gun at him. He then calls for backup on hi walkie-talkie but the thief fires a claw at it and destroyed it. He runs toward the guard like a feral beast ready to kill and it caused the guard to panic and faint like a little girl.

"Pathetic. This guy must new or he's never seen a supervillain before; the police in Miracle City had more of a backbone." said the figure grabbing the wallet from that security guard

"Let him go villain or face the full power of…" said a superhero about to announce his name but is interrupted b

"Captain Security. The hero who will give all museums a sense of security" said the figure mocking the hero

"Hey, that's my line. What kind of villain steps on a heroes line?" said Captain Security

"This one. Besides, you hero types are too long winded. But then again, you are just a rookie." said the figure

"I'm not a rookie. I'll have you know that….." said Captain Security before he get interrupted by the figure who slashes at him, kicks him in the face, and knocks him to the ground

"Yes you are, otherwise it wouldn't be so easy for me to take you down and you would have been smart to call for back up against someone like me." said the figure taking off his cloak and revealing himself to be El Tigre

"I've heard of you; you're El Tigre." said Captain Security

"Yep." said El Tigre taking Captain Security's golden badge

"Hey, that's mine." said Captain Security complaining

"Not anymore. " said El Tigre

El Tigre broke through the window and ran away by jumping on the rooftops. As he is running, he notices that some police helicopters. He also notices some cars on the ground that are trying to follow him. He then stops for a moment to let the helicopters catch up to him, jumps in the air and crashes the two helicopters together with his chain claws and sent the helicopters down to the ground and blocked the police cars from continuing their chase after him.

He then used this opportunity to change into his normal civilian disguise to escape the police. He went under the alias Jorge O'Brian; he can't walk around as Manny Rivera since everyone knows that he and El Tigre are one in the same. All he has to do is walk around the streets like normal in his alias and watch as the cops look for El Tigre.

At his safehouse, he is watching the news of his recent robbery and how he's been causing trouble in Rose City. While watching, he is looking at the diamond that he stole and is thinking of ways of how he can incorporate the diamond's power with his own power. He then notices that his villain phone buzzing; it's a message from Sophia inviting him to her birthday party next week. He responds with a yes and coordinates for the party's location are sent to him.

Somewhere, in a big building, a man in a white suit, has silver hair, light brown skin blue eyes, and is very tall, is sipping a glass of bourbon and listening to the news report about El Tigre's robbery. He then has some holographic images appear of him along with other Miracle City villains in his generation and some other supervillains; a few examples of some Miracle City supervillains are Black Cuervo, Frida(now going by the supervillainess name Ocean Rocker), Cactus Kid, Senor Siniestro, Che, and Django of the Dead. As he is looking at them and the other villains, his secretary walks into his office.

"Mr. Cross, we have news from one of our spies." said the secretary

"So it would seem that mad scientist has finally done it. I bet Mariana is dancing with joy over this." said Mr. Cross

"Shall we send our strike team to take the unlimited power source away from." said the secretary

"No. Sending our own soldiers won't be enough for this. We need to think outside of the box on this matter." said Mr. Cross showing holographic images of supervillians

"Supervillains. With all do respect, I don't think that would be wise to use them for something like this; for all we know they could try to steal it for themselves. Also take into account that none of them know the meaning of the word teamwork or eggplant." said the secretary

"That may be true, but they are the types that will get the job done without any real restraint other than self interest. Besides, I have a way to keep them all in line, especially those bound by Miracle City." said Mr. Cross

In Miracle City, at the Miracle City park, kids are either playing or people are simply walking around enjoying the scenery. There are even some kids throwing stones in the lake just for the fun of it. However, they did not realize that there is a bomb hidden in the lake that is set to go off in a week.

 **In short, this is another El TIgre supervillain story that I'm going to do. It will involve a majority of the Miracle City younger generation of villains and a few OCs that I'm going to come up with. However, if you want to have a villain OC in my story you can. Just PM me and we'll talk. All I need is their civilian name, supervillain name appearance, gender, age(they have to between 18-25), appearance and villain costume, powers or abilities, why the became a villain and a bit of background about themselves. I won't accept all but I'm willing to negotiate and accept a few. You can send one via review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Just so you know, all the villains like El Tigre, Black Cuervo, Frida, etc are in their mid twenties; so they're about 23-25 at best.**

Baffi Mansion. A private mansion located off the coast of Italy on an island that is hidden from the world. It is the main home to the mustache mafia and where the new head of the group spends her time: Madrina Sophia. Sophia took over as head of the family after her grandfather passed away a few years ago and her father became unable to lead the mafia due to being injured beyond commission during a war with the beard mafia a while back. Sophia was made head of the family at an early age due to her being the child of an alliance between the mustache mafia and the unibrow mafia a long time ago; her father being of the mustache mafia and her mother being of the unibrow mafia. While she does utilize the henchmen that were given to her, she mainly utilizes three supervillains as her own personal bodyguards: The Cactus Kid (or Cactus Man now a days), La Boa (a female supervillain with the ability to constrict people with her very flexible body and she is skilled with guns), and W (a skilled hitman that specializes in hand to hand combat and assassination.)

Sophia is in her room getting dressed for her party and Browsia is helping her with her hair, makeup, and picking out her dress. After picking out her (red and golden) dress among all her other dresses, she calls for Cactus Man to come in her room right now.

"What is it you need Madrian Sophia?" said Cactus Man walking in

"How are preparations for my party going?" Sophia asked while Browsia is helping zip up her dress

"On schedule. All that is left is your birthday cake." said Cactus Man showing her the list

"Excellent. What about the guest list; how many guest will be arriving?" Sophia asked as Browsia is brushing her hair

"Everyone has RSVP'd for this party; all your friends, family and fellow supervillains are going to be here." said Cactus Man showing her the list of people she invited

"Excellent. (to Browsia) What is it Browsia? I see. Then you better go meet up with them. Don't worry, Nana Jennifer is watching you and Raul's kids away from this place since it's no place for young mustaches and unibrows right now. All you and Raul have to do is enjoy yourselves tonight. You should go meet up with him." said Sophia receiving a hug from Browsia before she comes off of her forehead

"Bye Browsia. (to Sophia) Doesn't that hurt?" Cactus Man asked Sophia

"No. I have a high tolerance to pain when it comes to Browsia coming off me like that. Now then, I'm going to make sure preparations for the late night entertainment will be ready for tonight. Have three of your Cactus Banditos defend me for the time being." said Sophia putting on red lipstick

"You got it Madrina Sophia. Also, about my debt. How much do I still owe you and the Mustache Mafia?" said Cactus Man summoning his Cactus Banditos for her and then twirling his fingers with a nervous look

"So far, you have managed to pay off 55 percent of your debt 114 million debt to the Mustache Mafia. However, I'm willing to make it 75 percent since it is my birthday today and only if you "satisfy" me later tonight after the party" said Sophia walking up to him with an intimidating-lustful look on her face

Outside the mansion, the party guest are arriving. Some are arriving through the personal boats or boats provided by the Mustache Mafia. They have to show their invitations at the entrance before they could enter the party. The invitation was only given to supervillains and members of the Mustache Mafia and the invite can't be intercepted by outside means without activating a silent alarm that warns the security guards of any intruders.

Manny (in a black suit, dress pants, and dress shoes) arrived at the party in his own personal speed boat, had one of chauffeurs park his boat, walked up to the entrance and presented his invitation on his phone. Once his invitation is proven to be valid, he headed off to join the party. As he walks around, he sees all the supervillains and Mustache Mafia members here. He recognized a few supervillains from some news articles about their villainous exploits and some he has done a few jobs with a while back. He then heads to a nearby bar to get a drink. While he's drinking, he senses a presence that he hasn't felt in a long time now; it was the presence of the undead.

"Hello, Django." said Manny

"El Tigre. Long time, no see. I was hoping to run into you here." said Django grabbing a drink for himself

"I'm surprised to see you here. "said Manny continuing to drink

"I wasn't planning on showing up at first but I needed a break from running my operations in Miracle City and I needed to get away from your dad's sidekicks." said Django

"Why, are they too much for the great Django of the Dead to handle?" Manny asked mocking him

"Oh shut up. If you would go back to Miracle City, you would see how the heroes are now just deciding to put up a fight against us; it's not just your dad and his girlfriend fighting anymore." said Django

"I've been keeping track of some current events in Miracle City. Even with the rise in heroes in Miracle City, villainy is still on the rise there and it still outnumbers heroes." said Manny

"Yeah, but it would be more helpful if we had more information about what your dad and his followers are doing." said Django

"If you think I know anything about that then you're wasting your time. I don't know what my dad does or his plans anymore; we haven't seen each other since I left Miracle City. I don't know what he's doing any more than him knowing what I do." said Manny thinking about his dad

"Django, darling. It's about time you arrived. I've been looking everywhere for you." said a female supervillain with a very revealing outfit

"I was hoping to find you first, babe. (to Manny) See you around, El Tigre." said Django

After Django left, Manny went back to his drink. It's true that he hasn't seen his father in 6 years after he graduated high school and went off to be a supervillain. While they may be on opposite sides, he does still care about his father and his father respected the side that Manny picked at the end of the day. Before he could think about in any further, he starts to smell a familiar scent that he hasn't smelled in a while; no, he was smelling two familiar scents that he hasn't smelled in a while.

Back at the entrance, two villainesses arrived at the entrance at the same time. One is wearing a red with a hint of blue dress with red high heels and the other is wearing a black with some orange in it. These two villainesses are known for having a rivalry that has lasted since they were children; they are Frida Suarez and Zoe Aves, also known as Ocean Rocker and Black Cuervo respectively.

:

"Suarez." said Zoe

"Aves." said Frida

"I'm surprised that they let you in; after all, this party is for villains only." said Zoe mocking her

"I am a villain, Aves. Deal with it!" said Frida shouting at her

"You wanna go right now." said Zoe bringing out a cuervo laser from her watch

"Bring it." said Frida bringing out a blue and silver guitar that she manifested from the water

"I thought I smelled you two." said Manny walking toward them

"Manny." said Frida and Zoe at the same time

"I was hoping to run into you here." said Zoe grabbing Manny close to her

"We could catch up since it has been a while." said Frida grabbing Manny away from Zoe

"Back off Suarez, he's with me tonight." said Zoe

"No, he's with me tonight." said Frida

"Girls, we can both hang out together. Let's just eat together, ok." said Manny calming them both down

"Fine." Frida and Zoe said at the same time while grabbing onto Manny's left and right arm respectively.

Manny walked away with Frida and Zoe with both girls in his arms. While they are heading over to get some food they are being watched by three of El Tigre's enemies: Dr. Chipotle Jr, Senor Siniestro, and Silver Falcon (also known as Carlito of the now broken up Golden Eagle Twins). The three of them are watching in anger and malice at Manny for having Frida and Zoe in his arms like that.

"He doesn't deserve her." said Senor Siniestro and Dr. Chipotle Jr at the same time, looking at Frida

"She would be so much happier with me." said Carlito looking at Zoe

"So, have you finished the poison that we're going to use on him?" Senor Siniestro asked

"I have. It took me a while since I had other work that I needed to take care of but I managed to finish." said Dr. Chipotle Jr showing them a bottle with green liquid

"What have you been working on lately anyway?" Carlito asked

"It's a top secret project but it's some of my best work if I do say so myself." said Dr. Chipotle Jr

"Finally, we'll be able to destroy El Tigre once and for all." said Senor Siniestro

"You think Sophia will be pissed off that we offed El Tigre during her own birthday party." said Carlito

"We all got her amazing gifts that will calm her down so there is nothing to worry about." said Senor Siniestro

"Exactly, so let's go. Hold on, I got a message that I need to respond to." said Dr. Chipotle Jr grabbing out his phone

"Who was that? "said Carlito asked as he and Senor Siniestro look at the phone

"The Red Queen!" said Carlito and Senor Siniestro shouted in surprised before Dr. Chipotle Jr silenced them

"Shhhh! Keep it down. I don't want anyone to know about this just yet." said Dr. Chipotle Jr

"How did you manage to get roped into the Red Queen's operations?" Senor Siniestro asked

"Simple really; she came to me. All I had to do was make her a weapon that she wanted to use for something involving an old scheme that I used a long time ago when I was kid." said Dr. Chipotle Jr

"You mean infecting the Rivera's with toxic guacamole that turned them into monsters?" said Carlito remember hearing about this once

"Yes. Only this time, you can't cure it with good guacamole this time." said Dr. Chipotle Jr

The three villains started to follow Manny, Frida, and Zoe. However, they did not realize that they are also being followed by someone who is wearing a camouflage outfit that makes it impossible for this person to be detected in any way. This person is not only following but also tagging them and other villains that he/she is passing by. She is tagging them with a nanite bug that can sneak into a person's skin without them realizing it. After tagging a few more villains, she is getting a message from his/her boss, Mr. Cross. He/She heads inside the mansion and into one of the bathrooms in order to respond to Mr. Cross.

"How are things going?" Mr. Cross asked

"I've managed to tag a total of 60 supervillains out of the 150 villains here. I'm about to proceed to tagging El Tigre, Black Cuervo, and….. Ocean Rocker as soon as I find them." said the person

"Excellent." said Mr. Cross

"Permission to speak freely?" the person asked

"Granted." said Mr. Cross

"I really think this is a bad idea getting supervillains to help with this mission. Even with these nanites that I'm placing in them, chances are one of these villains is going to figure out how to remove them instantly." said the person

"The nanites are just an extra incentive. We only need them inside the villains that I'll pick long enough for us to get what we need. However, is that what you're really concerned about, or are you more concerned that you have to tag Ocean Rocker?" said Mr. Cross

"It doesn't feel right tagging Frida like this; she's a good woman who had her mind twisted by El Tigre." said the person

"You may see it that way, but chances are she won't see it that way. You're going to have to tag her like everyone else." said Mr. Cross

"Very well." said the person

The camouflaged person continued his/her mission to tag as many villains as possible. Eventually, she found Manny with Frida and Zoe. While it was easy to tag Manny and Zoe, the person did not feel comfortable tagging Frida, but he/she did it anyway. After tagging more than enough supervillains, he/she makes her escape off of the island as fast as possible.

In the office of Mr. Cross, he is looking at the nanite data that he received from his agent. Other than just the Miracle City villains, he's picking out other villains that will more than likely be useful for this mission. For this mission, he picked a total of 11 supervillains for this mission; this included El Tigre, Black Cuervo, Ocean Rocker, Señor Siniestro, and Cactus Man.

Back at the party, all the villains are partying, drinking, and some are fighting for fun. Then on the balcony Sophia is walking out in her dress with her body guards right behind her. She then calls for everyone to look at her; she fires a very loud gun in the air to get everyone's attention.

"My fellow Supervillains, it is wonderful to see all of you here tonight to celebrate my birthday. Some of you are friends from my second home (Miracle City), others I have done business with, owe me and the Mustache Mafia money, and the rest of you are my family. While tonight is the celebration of my birth, I would like to think this as a celebration for the rise in villainy too. Not so long ago, superheroes started to rise up after people started to actually care about fighting villainy. However, most of these heroes are nothing more than pathetic insects who dress up and pretend to be heroes; not like the real enemies that some of us have faced or will be facing in the future. That being said, I'm here tonight to show you this. These new and improved battle armors are going to revolutionize the supervillain industry and push back the heroes all around the world. Once again, we the villains will rise up and take our rightful place as rulers of this world. Long Live Villainy!" said Sophia to all the villains while showing them the silver plated armor on a huge screen and raising her wine glass

"Long Live Villainy!" said every villain raising their glasses

"Now my fellow villains, continue to eat, drink, and find me if you're interested in the new battle suit that we've developed." said Sophia as she watches her giant cake come out for everyone's consumption

It's 5:59 in Miracle City. Majority of the people are either asleep or they are just waking up. They have no idea that something is about to happen. A boy is going around doing his paper route like normal, cops doing the late night patrols are about to turn in for the day, early morning heroes are about to go on patrol, and villains are about to begin their schemes. Then suddenly, at 6:00 am exactly, a huge explosion occurred that covered all of Miracle City. However, the explosion wasn't a regular bomb; it was a guacamole nuclear bomb. While the bombe did cause a lot of destruction, it didn't kill anyone; rather it turned everyone into Guacamole mutants.

 **There are more things that happened at this party but I can't show them all for story purposes and because it would be too much at the moment. I'll show more in future chapters since I'm sure that you all want to learn more or see more. The same goes for what everyone has been doing after all these years and what's been going on. Also, I'm still allowing anyone to send in supervillains if they want too; I've received two so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the afternoon in Italy. Manny is starting to wake up after the party last night. He then notices both Frida on the right side of the bed and Zoe on the left side of the bed. He remembers taking both of them back here to his hotel room because he had to talk to them about something important that only he could trust them with involving the diamond that he stole last week.

(Flashback)

"That was an awesome party. Sophia sure knows how to throw a party." said Frida strumming her guitar

"It's too bad that your stalker boyfriends almost ruined it." said Zoe putting nail polish on

"I'm not the only one with a stalker you know. Besides, I deal with guys like them all the time and no how to easily take care of them. You on the other hand only have one stalker meaning not a lot of guys must follow you after all; they must think you're an ugly crow." said Frida

"Maybe I don't have many guys stalking me because all the guys that stalk you are nothing but nerds and geeks who sit around at home doing nothing." said Zoe

"Even after the party, you two will start to bicker." said Manny coming out of the bathroom with something covered up in a towel

"She started it." said Frida

"Whatever." said Manny

"So Manny, why did you need to see us about anyway?" Zoe asked

"This. I stole it about a week ago. It took me a while, but I managed to find it after learning about it from my Grandpapi's notes that he gave me before he passed away." said Manny revealing the diamond

"What do you mean by that? This diamond has always been at that museum." said Zoe

"Actually, that's not the case. This diamond is the real thing. Many don't realize that this diamond always gets switched with a fake-real diamond. It's meant to trick villains and robbers into thinking that they stole something but that's not the case. This diamond contains mystical properties like they say but the ones that they display don't have them." Manny explained

"So, this one has mystical properties?" said Zoe

"Yes, but not just any mystical properties. This diamond has the same mystical properties as my El Tigre powers." said Manny

"What." said Frida

"Seriously." said Zoe

"Yeah. I've tested it out a few days ago and it is similar and it's very powerful. Too powerful." said Manny giving Frida and Zoe pieces of the diamond that he cut off for them

"You cut the pieces of the diamond. How did you do that?" said Zoe

"My El Tigre powers were the only method I could use to cut it and put them into two pieces; two pieces that I'm giving to the both of you. Zoe, my Grandpapi and your Grandmami were looking into this while they were dating and managed to cut down on my looking points for finding this diamond. Frida, you're already familiar with my powers since you stole them back when we were kids. I plan to incorporate this diamond with my powers somehow but I need ways to experiment with it to learn all that I can. I need you two to test them out. If you do, you get to keep them for yourselves and I'll owe you both five favors later down the road for anything." said Manny

"If you say so. If this thing is similar to your El Tigre powers, it'll be fun to use them again. I may be able to use it one of my shows." said Frida

"Use it for whatever you like. Just let me know how it all turns out." said Manny

"You count on me, Tigre. However, going back to you owing me five favors; I was thinking that I could cash in on one tonight, just you and me, with Frida away from here." said Zoe with a flirty tone

"Back off, Zoe. You're being too clingy. Besides, he's letting me stay here tonight since I don't have a place to stay tonight." said Frida grabbing Manny

"Well I don't have a place to stay the night either." said Zoe grabbing Manny too

The two of them would continue to argue for about an hour until Manny told them that he would let them both stay the night with him; he didn't count them staying over as one of their favors that they could cash in since he cares about them both and would never turn either of them away like that.

Manny has dated both Frida and Zoe in the past; it was during their high school years together. He cares about both of them and loves them both very much. He's managed to keep a very stable friendship with them, especially Zoe since the two of them managed to end the bad blood between the two of them in their final years in middle school. While he's been romantically (and intimately) involved with both girls, he could never bring himself to take any further steps with either of them because if he picked one then he would somehow lose the other.

(In the present day)

Manny sneaked out of bed, so he wouldn't disturb Frida and Zoe from sleeping. He grabbed his robe from the ground, went into the bathroom to wash up and use the toilet, and decided to get some clothes ready. He then notices a letter addressed to him and opens it. It says: When you get the chance, meet me in Room 524; we need to talk. Manny couldn't tell who this was from since he didn't recognize the scent of the person who wrote this or the handwriting, so it wasn't any of his enemies. He looked out the window to see if there were any snipers; there were none. He then turned into El Tigre to see if there are any bombs in the room with his special Tigre vision that acts like an X-Ray vision or sorts but found nothing. He left to go to this room and meet this person, but not before leaving a small warning for Frida and Zoe for when they wake up. In truth, he didn't want to leave them alone like that but not only does he believe that they can take care of themselves but also he could be putting them in danger by simply staying here could put them in danger.

El Tigre headed to Room 524 and knocked on the door and was told to come in. Once in this room, he sees that is all white and all that is in this room is a table and a chair and Mr. Cross sitting on the other side of the table.

"El Tigre, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, have a seat." said Mr. Cross

"I'll stand." said El Tigre

"Very well. Can offer you some breakfast?" said Mr. Cross offering him a plate of pancakes and bacon

"Who are you and what do you want?" said El Tigre

"Now, now, there is no need for hostility. I've only come here to talk to you. I'll be blunt with you; I'm a huge fan of yours. I liked how you were neither a hero nor a villain, how you did both. When I heard you had fully chosen the side of villainy full time, I was quite surprised." said Mr. Cross

"So, are you disappointed or something?" said El Tigre rolling his eyes

"No, don't misunderstand. I actually thought it could go either way with you. Given the life you lived, you could have been a great hero but you becoming an amazing villain is just as good. If I may ask, what made you chose to be a villain in the end?" said Mr. Cross

"If you know so much about me, I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yourself." said El Tigre

"I would prefer to hear it from you." said Mr. Cross

"In short, I just got tired of doing all the hero stuff and felt that it was easier and more fun being a villain than a hero; that's all you'll get from me." said El Tigre

"Fair enough. But down to business, I need you to and a group of villains to steal something for me. One of my competitors has something that I want and it's in Miracle City. The item that I'm looking for is located in Miracle University in the Science Building. If you and this team manage to get this item, I'll give you three things for your time." said Mr. Cross

"Three things?" El Tigre wondered

"First, you and this group will be paid a total of 10 million dollars each, if you survive. Second, you'll have the nanites in your brain removed." said Mr. Cross

"Nanites. When did you do that?" said El Tigre in anger running toward him and grabbing him by the neck

"I won't explain how. Killing me, won't make them shut off. If I die, then the nanites in you will….." said Mr. Cross

"What, blow up my head." said El Tigre showing no fear

"Oh no, that's barbaric. But it will shut down all your brain functions and turn you into a vegetable. Also, if you're not the only one." said Mr. Cross

"You put nanites in Frida and Zoe! "said El Tigre choking him even more

"Yes, but as a precaution. Do this job for me and I'll reward you with the money and removing the nanite; I'm a man of my word." said Mr. Cross before El Tigre let him go

"You said there was a third thing; what is it?" said Mr. Cross

"I'll give you the cure to use as you see fit." said El Tigre

"Cure for what?" said Mr. Cross

"Oh, you don't know yet. While the time zone here is seven hours ahead here, this incident took place at 6:00 am in the morning; the news coverage has been going on for almost 2 hours now." said Mr. Cross turning on the tv

"Miracle City! What happened to it!?" said El Tigre shocked to see the destruction of Miracle City

"They say it's a nuclear explosion, but from the looks of it the place is covered in….." said Mr. Cross

"Guacamole!" said El Tigre realizing who did this

"Before you go, take this. It will tell you and the others where to meet us tomorrow at 8:00 am. Bye." said Mr. Cross giving him a strange business card

El Tigre headed back to his room, where both Frida and Zoe are getting dressed. They noticed the panic/anger in his eyes and asked what was wrong. He turned on the tv and showed them the news coverage about Miracle City being leveled. The three of them watched as all of Miracle City was covered in Guacamole and destroyed at the same time. Frida grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

The devastation of Miracle City with what is being called the Guacamole Explosion. The bomb went off at 6 am exactly and has covered all of Miracle City. Originally it was thought the best thing to do was to eat this guacamole, but it has been shown to be radioactive and too dangerous to eat. So far, cleaning up this Guacamole explosion has proven to be difficult because it's like dealing with toxic material. Reports are saying that this the work of Dr. Chipotle Jr since he is known for using guacamole for his crimes, but never on this level. Police and Superheroes who are working on saving all survivors; so far there have been no reports of death.

"I knew the Diego was crazy, but I didn't think he was stupid." said Frida

"I think we should go pay him a visit and teach him another lesson." said Zoe grabbing some egg bombs

"That we can agree on." said Frida grabbing her guitar

"Before we do that, there's something I need to talk to the both of you about." said El Tigre stopping them for a moment

In Mr. Cross's room, he is eating breakfast while watching the coverage on Miracle City. As he is eating, four people who looks exactly like him appear but they are wearing a red, black blue, and pink suit respectively.

"I still don't see why you had to tell them about the nanites in them. Chances are they will find a way to easily remove them by tomorrow; El Tigre and those other villains aren't exactly idiots." said Black Cross

"Actually, I think two of the villains that "he" picked for this mission are stupid." said Pink Cross

"Calm down, I'm sure he has a plan. You do have a plan; don't you cross?" said Blue Cross

"I do. The point isn't to make them submissive to my demands at least not entirely. While I'm sure they will eventually find a way to remove the nanites in each of them, I just need them working for me long enough for us to get Red Queen's latest invention." said Mr. Cross

"But what if they find out what it is? If they do figure that out and by some miracle have the nanites removed, then that will be the end of you and us." said Red Cross

"By the time that even happens or not, it will be too late." said Mr. Cross

"You have a plan don't you. I see it in your eyes." said Pink Cross

"I do have a plan. I'm going to make us of these villains more than they think and by the time they figure out what's going on it will be too late." said Mr. Cross

Back with El Tigre, Black Cuervo, and Ocean Rocker, they managed to track down where Dr. Chipotle Jr is staying with the help of El Tigre's special tracking powers. They managed to find him at an old bread factory that was closed down a long time ago. When they arrived, the noticed that Sophia's car and Django's undead chariot is here. The three of them entered to find Sophia. Django, and Cactus Man already dealing with Dr. Chipotle Jr; Sergio and Carlito were already beaten up and maimed with Carlito's eye's bleeding and Sergio having his legs crushed.

"You guys started the party without us." said El Tigre

"Save me El Tigre." said Dr. Chipotle with a weak tone

"I don't save people anymore Dr. Jalapeno." said El Tigre

"Chipotle!" Dr. Chipotle shouted weakly before being punched by Django

"Quiet you! (to El Tigre) If you guys want to have a go with him, then go right ahead." said Django about read to leave

"Why are you being so nice, Django?" El Tigre asked

"I already placed the death mark on him. Once Sophia is done, I'm taking him back to my lair for some torment of my own but I'm willing to wait a little longer for you all to have some fun." said Django

"What about them?" El Tigre asked pointing at Sergio and Carlito

"Eh, I think we maimed them enough and I don't have use for a cowboy wannabe and a failed hero gone bad miserably. Besides, you guys already humiliated them last night." said Django

(Last night, while he was eating with Frida and Zoe, he eventually noticed that they were being watched by Sergio, Diego, and Carlito. He told Frida and Zoe and had them pretend to follow him into the house where they could be "alone" for a while. They were able to bait the three of them into following them into the house and made them think that Manny is taking Frida and Zoe to a room for some "privacy". When the three of them followed them to a room that Manny knew about, they were ambushed, tied up, and knocked them out. When they came too, Frida and Zoe looked at them with disgust. Zoe told Carlito that she never felt anything real for him and should just leave her alone; she then tells him if he sends her anymore of those love songs about her again she will seriously emasculate him. Frida told Sergio and Diego that she gave them both chances and they blew it; she also told them that she burned all their fan letters and let's get back together letters. When they see Manny in the corner, they blame him for this but Manny tells them that it's not his fault and he's laughing at their current predicament. The three male villains then realize that they are not only naked but they have signs that says "The Cowboy", "The Eagle Man", and "The Doctor". He then shows them that he sent their naked pictures to an online dating site for gay men and a gay porn website too under those aliases. Manny, Frida, and Zoe then leave them there but not before calling a supervillain named Mr. Disco, who is known to be gay, over saying that Sergio, Diego, and Carlito want to experiment with each other and they need help from someone who understands them. Mr. Disco heads over to the room and Manny, Frida, and Zoe laugh at the misfortune of Sergio, Diego, and Carlito.)

"So, what are you going to do now Django?" El Tigre asked

"Focus on my other operations until this whole thing in Miracle City is resolved. See ya. Frida, Zoe; you two look lovely today." said Django

(Django has dated both Frida and Zoe respectively but with terrible results. Django dated Frida first but he only dated her to get to Manny at the time for an evil ritual that required his blood and El Tigre belt buckle. Luckily, this plot was stopped when Frida found out and saved Manny with the help of his father and grandpapi. Frida broke up with Django shortly after. He would then move on to date Zoe and the two manage to hit things off pretty well. However, during the week of a high school dance, Django broke up with through text messaging because of another villain girl that showed up who was way hotter and more evil according to Django. Unfortunately for him, Zoe got back at him with Manny's help by humiliating Django by showing everyone in the high school his baby skeleton pictures and him fanboying over a kids show called "Lora and Francis Learning Adventures". This event humiliated Django for a long time.)

"Fuck off Django!" said Frida and Zoe at the same time

"Ouch!" said Django

"I can't believe I used to date him. Worst mistake of my life." said Black Cuervo

"Third worst mistake of my life." said Ocean Rocker

"What's one and two?" Black Cuervo asked

"That's one and that's two." said Ocean Rocker pointing at Sergio and then Diego

"Sophia, are you about done with him?" El Tigre asked

"I am. We're just getting the last of his funds from his private account before we go; that'll compensate the damages to all of my operations that are now slowed down because of him." said Sophia

"While you're doing that, me and Dr. Dead Man are going to have a little chat. Afterwards, I need to ask you something; I would like to cash in on those favors you gave me a while back." said El Tigre

"All right then. I'll be waiting in my limo for you when you're done with him. (to Cactus Man) Let's wait outside, Billy." said Sophia as she and Cactus Man are leaving

"Now then, care to explain why you blew up our home before I tear you in half, Frida hits you in the head with her guitar, and Zoe blast you away." said El Tigre grabbing Dr. Chipotle by the neck

"Haven't I been punished enough?" said Dr. Chipotle with a whimper in his voice

"No." said Black Cuervo pointing her laser at his face

"Look, I just made the bomb, but I didn't set it off, I swear." said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"I bet he's lying." said Ocean Rocker getting ready to swing her guitar

"I'm not. I would never lie…..to Frida. (to Frida) I didn't set off that bomb. All I did was make it but I didn't expect it to be used on Miracle City." said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Unfortunately, he's telling the truth." said Ocean Rocker

"If you didn't set off that bomb then who did; who did you make it for?" El Tigre asked

"Red Queen. I made it for Red Queen." said Dr. Chipotle Jr

"WHAT!? Are you stupid?" said Black Cuervo now pointing her laser at his nuts

"Who's Red Queen?" Ocean Rocker asked

"The evilest woman out there; she's more evil than Sartana ever was." said El Tigre

Somewhere, in what appears to be an old castle, there is a woman sitting on a throne and watching the coverage on Miracle City. She's a very obese woman with Caucasian skin, red hair, blue eyes, wearing a red with black polka dots dress and red high heels. She is watching the monitor while eating some chips and guacamole. As she is watching, she finally sees the actual result of the bomb. She sees a hero rescuing a surviving woman, only for the woman to transform into a guacamole monster.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, El Tigre met up with Black Cuervo, Cactus Man, and Ocean Rocker in the lobby of the hotel. They got in Frida's car, which is a blue convertible. While riding, Manny thinks back to the conversation he had with Sophia yesterday.

(Flashback, at Sophia's mansion in her office)

"So this Mr. Cross snuck an agent into my party and had him/her tag the majority of the supervillains with some nanite that can shut down all brain functions and leave a person a vegetable." said Sophia drinking some bourbon on the rocks

"Pretty much; that's what he's saying." said Manny

"Do you believe him?" Sophia asked

"Yeah. I could tell that he wasn't bluffing. But the strange thing is he was calm and lax about telling me about the nanites and wanting me and the villains that he's hoping to attract to do this mission for him but he's paying us for it. He could easily have made us do this for him for free otherwise he could turn us into vegetables or simply blow our heads up if he wanted too. I think he has an ulterior motive for us going into Miracle City and getting the item that he wants." Manny explained to her

"So that's why you came to me; you want me to find out what it is and you want me to find out how to remove the nanites in you, me Frida, Zoe, and Billy." said Sophia

"I wasn't going to say Billy but yes." said Manny

"Well he gets to have his removed too. I need him as my bodyguard." said Sophia

"Sure, if you say so." said Manny rolling his eyes knowing why Sophia really wants to keep Billy around

"Manny, just because you and I are friends and you're no longer repulsive since you have that mustache doesn't mean you can act that way in front of me when we're discussing business." said Sophia getting up close to Manny

"Ok, got it Madrina Sophia. "said Manny

"That being said, I'll have one of my agents look into this Cross person and find a way to remove the nanites from us safely. However, I want you to take Billy with you. If you guys are going into Miracle City, then I need him to at least make sure that there is something salvageable from my operations in Miracle City and I don't want to make sure any of those heroes find anything that they could use against me or any of us for that matter, especially your dad. No offense." said Sophia

"None taken. Besides, my dad and Nurse Angel will be too busy helping the wounded and finding all the missing people to focus on finding anything related to villainy operations." said Manny

"I'll hold you to that. While Billy may be going with you, I expect you to bring him back with you once this whole thing is over. He has to come back alive. If you don't bring back, you and I are going to have a few problems, got it." said Sophia now pointing a gun at Manny's head

"Got it." said Manny

(Present Day)

Back in the car, Frida is getting a call from her manager, Jennifer Zola; she has Manny press the answer button.

"Hey Ms. Zola." said Frida

"Frida, where are you; are you still in Italy?" Ms. Zola asked her

"Yeah, but something else has come up so I won't be back for a while; I would say a few days or so." said Frida

"Does it involve what happened in Miracle City?" Ms. Zola asked with a worried look voice

"Yeah." said Frida

"I understand. Regardless of that, I was also calling to let you know that your next concert-heist is going to be in New York two weeks from now." said Ms. Zola

"Alright; I'll be sure to see you before then. Can you tell Rain, Jamie, and Kira that I'll send the lyrics for the new song later today?" said Frida

"Sure. By the way, did you manage to get the old lady a gift while you're there?" said Ms. Zola

"Yep. I already had it sent it to her; I'm sure she'll love the cake I got her. It's her favorite one." said Frida

"Vanilla. Oh she'll love it." said Ms. Zola

"I got to go now. Bye." said Frida hanging up

"Did you really send a cake?" Manny asked

"I did, but that's not my real gift. Knowing Ms. Zola, she'll pass off the cake as her own. So I sent the old lady her present via Rain, Jamie, and Kira." said Frida

(During her high school years, Frida's band broke up due to Rosa having to move and Teeny wanting to do something else with her life. This left Frida devastated. While she did not have her old bandmates anymore, she still pursued her rock star dream by any means necessary. While her family tried to persuade her into going for something else other than music, Frida didn't listen to them since she knew that's what she wanted to do with her life. One day, during her junior year in high school, she met an old lady by the name Miriam Aguado who loved her voice and agreed to sign her for her music company, Tsunami Records. Frida signed up and would go on to work with Miriam full time after she graduated high school. She would later learn that Miriam used to be a supervillain named Ocean Rocker a while back but an accident prevented her from being a villain. She wanted Frida not only because of her voice but also someone who could continue the Ocean Rocker name. Frida was given a mystic guitar that belonged to Miriam as her own and she took on the name Ocean Rocker. She then met her new bandmates and partners in crime, Rain Jamie, and Kira. Since then she has pursued her rockstar dream and mixed it with the path of villainy too.)

"Manny, are you sure this is the place?" Billy asked

"It says so on the business card that this is the place." said Manny

"Hold on, I can check to see if it's safe." said Zoe grabbing a wrist watch that brings out robotic ravens from her purse

Zoe sent out some spy ravens to check out the area in the event it's a trap. Her spy ravens scanned the outside area for any heat signatures or traps within the building. While they did not find any traps, they did manage to find five heat signatures in the building. Manny assumed that those are the other villains that Cross most likely "invited" to join this team. The four of them got out of Frida's car, got into their respective villain forms/costumes, and walked in.

The first villain that they notice is a guy who is about 6'2, grey long hair, wears a long grey hood with white lines going down it and the hood and cape has many torns in different parts, and his entire body is covered in a thin metal.

The second villain is a lightly tanned man, short brown hair, slightly body build, tall, and is wearing a dark-blood-red armor with two scorpion like claws on his hands and shoulders, and three prehensile like tails on his back.

The third villain is a male who is 5'10" in height, 192 lbs in weight, athletic and muscular body type, has short black emo hair with a bang almost covering his right eye, lilac eyes, and light Caucasian skin; he is wearing a dark blue body armor with a yellow belt strap around it and a mask that covered his eyes. He is also carrying a shotgun on his back and a pouch on his belt (that carries bullets)

The fourth villain is a female with long-pink hair, about 5'10, very skinny body (and bust), dark brown skin, green eyes; she is wearing green and pink flamenco dancers outfit (that exposes her belly button and her cleavage), black dancer shoes, and green silk gloves.

El Tigre recognized two of the villains, the scorpion villain and the battle suited villain; he didn't recognize the metal man and the flamenco dancer. However, one of the villains, the scorpion, approached them.

"Scarlett Scorpio." said El Tigre

"El Tigre, I didn't expect to see you so soon after our recent business dealing. Looks like that tip I gave you turned out to be helpful." said Scarlett Scorpio noticing the diamonds on Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker's necks

"It did prove to be helpful. We may be doing business again soon." said El Tigre

"I look forward to it. (to Cactus Man) So, Sophia decided to send one of her dogs to do this instead of coming herself; well, this sort of thing is beneath her anyway and it should be easy for someone like you." said Scarlett Scorpio

"What's that supposed to mean!?" said Cactus Man defensively

"Nothing really; it's just known that you and a few other medium to low level villains work." said Scarlett Scorpio

"I'm not some low level villain, you know." said Cactus Man

"Oh please, you Miracle City villains are all low level; don't act like you're anything special." said the metal villain

"How would someone like you know?" said El Tigre popping his claws out

"Because I'm of an elite breed of supervillain, while villains such as yourself are low lives." said the metal villain

"I recommend you take those words back right now. I have a cousin who's from Miracle City, whom I love very much; insult her and you insult me too." said the flamenco dancer villain

"You think that knife you have is going to hurt me?" said the metal villain

"This isn't an ordinary knife."

"Typical. When it comes to parties and celebrations, we can laugh and have fun; but when it comes to having to do a job together, we'll be at each other's throats in an instant."

The person that is a woman with purple hair in a bun, short (about 4'10), blue eyes, light brown skin, and she is wearing a white lab coat, an orange t-shirt that says "E.V.I.L" with a lemon on it, a brown mini skirt, and black dress shoes. Then comes in a giant humanoid cow man with a loin cloth, two battle axes, and a strange device on his head. El Tigre recognizes this woman immediately and she recognizes him.

"Dr. Beastly." said El Tigre with a slightly nervous look on his face

"El Tigre; it's so good to see you again, my pet. (to an angry Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker) Oh, so you two are here. Since I saw you two at the party and with El Tigre, I should have anticipated that you two would be here too. If you're going to do anything to me, I think you would have to get past my bodyguard, first." said Dr. Beastly

"Hey, isn't that Mad Cow?" said the bodysuit villain

"It is. That Cross guy asked me to bring him here for this "thing" we're doing when he contacted me. He knew it would be a piece of cake for me to use one of my animal control devices on him so easily. He also asked me to bring him too." said Dr. Beastly having Mad Cow drop Senor Siniestro

"Why is he here?" said Ocean Rocker

"I don't know. Cross said that Senor Siniestro would be useful for this; I don't know why and I honestly don't care. But from the looks of it, all eleven of us are here: El Tigre, Black Cuervo, Ocean Rocker, Cactus Man, Señor Siniestro, Grand Metalik, Scarlett Scorpio, La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido, The Hunter, Mad Cow, and yours truly." said Dr. Beastly

"This is quite the team we have here. While the eleven of you do make up a perfect team for this mission, I would like to add one more member." said Mr. Cross walking in with a woman in an all-black battle suit with a lot of tech on it

"Who is she? I don't recognize her." said The Hunter

"Is she even a villain?" said Grand Metalik

"No; I'm nothing like you criminals." said the agent

"Then why is she coming with us?" Black Cuervo asked

"Because I'm going to oversee your actions and make sure nothing goes wrong." said the agent

"Do you not trust us to do what we're being asked to do?" said Dr. Beastly playfully

"No!" said the agent

"(whispering) Frida, you're not going to believe this." said Manny telling her something that surprising to her

"What? Are you serious?" said Frida in whispering anger

"I'm sure. My nose is never wrong, especially if it's someone I know." said Manny

"So, who are we supposed to call you then? Don't you have a code name of your own or something?" said Cactus Man

"I'm not telling you who I am; you don't get the pleasure." said the agent

"Why, it's not like it's going to matter anyway." said El Tigre

"What's that supposed to mean?" said the agent

"Exactly what it means, Anita Suarez." said Ocean Rocker

 **Sorry that this took so long for this chapter to come out. Other being away for a while and being unable to write, I was also catching up on a video game(Kingdom Hearts 1.5+2.5) and putting in more hours playing than I have been writing. Anyway, to those who sent me OCs, I thank you for sending me them and I promise that I will do my best to give them justice in this story. I will also go more into depth with them in future chapters too. However, I'm warning you now that they may not survive this story since this is a "suicide mission".**

 **The Hunter by roddypiperfan84**

 **Scarlett Scorpio by Guest**

 **La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido by MidnightWolf45**

 **Grand Metalik by MasterJay75**

 **Dr. Beastly and Mad Cow by me**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here, Anita?" Ocean Rocker shouted

"My job; making sure you criminals stay in line. I work for Mr. Cross now." said Anita firmly

"Anita Suarez is one of my best agents and personal bodyguards. She's just here to make sure the mission goes as planned more than anything; she's also going to be one of the leaders of this mission." said Mr. Cross

"Bad idea. We can't have a Suarez leading us. If she's anything like her father, she's nothing more than a ruthless mad dog." said The Hunter

"First of all, don't you dare talk badly about my father. Second, I'm not him. And third, it's criminals like you who are the real mad dogs. Don't think I don't know who you are; you're the one who shot Nikita out for six hours." said Anita looking at The Hunter strait in the face in anger

"Well it's your despicable father's fault for that; he made me into an outlaw because he's nothing more than a mad dog who I wouldn't mind having another shot at him." said The Hunter

"Take back what you said about my father, now!" Anita shouted while pointing her gun at him

"Or you'll what!?" The Hunter said pointing his shotgun at Anita at the same time

"Wow, this turned out to get heated really fast." said Scarlett Scorpio

"Aren't you going to say anything about this, Frida? After all, he is talking about your dad." Cactus Man asked

"So. What he said about my dad is true; I figured that out a long time ago. Besides, I cut ties with him a long time ago." said Ocean Rocker

"Now, now Anita; there is no need to fight. We have an important job to get done and a briefing to take care of." said Mr. Cross putting his hands on their weapons and putting them down for them

"Fine." said Anita

"So, now that we're all here; let's go over the mission. As you all know, Miracle City has been hit with a bomb that has covered the whole city in what they believe to be toxic material; it is but not in the way they think. The first priority is to sneak you all into Miracle City with causing any alarm with the superheroes or cops. I can think of three ways to get you all in: Act as members of the hazmat team, go in as doctors or nurses, or pretend to be superheroes." said Mr. Cross putting up some holographic projections

"I think I speak for everyone here that we don't want to dress up as superheroes. Who here wants to do that?" said El Tigre

"No." said every villain except The Hunter

"(to himself) I wouldn't mind doing that again." said The Hunter

"I figured as much, so you'll be doing it this way. One team will go in as a hazmat team for the sanitation company known as World Cleaners Inc. They're supposed to start cleaning in the school area of Miracle City tomorrow and will be going in at 7:00 am. Another team will be posing as doctors and nurses. That team will be going into the hazmat zone with a superhero who goes by the name Mr. Heal." said Mr. Cross

"How original. Can't these superheroes come up with better names." said Dr. Beastly rolling her eyes

"Once inside with Mr. Heal, you will have to take care of him. I recommend using this drug in order to incapacitate him." said Mr. Cross

"Leave it to me; I'll take care of it; I am a doctor after all." said Dr. Beastly

"You're not that kind of doctor." said El Tigre

"Oh, you would know that, wouldn't you El Tigre." said Dr. Beastly with a flirty tone even though Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker are looking at her in anger

"Once all of you get in, you'll have to meet up at one of the rendezvous places that I have selected for all of you to change back into your regular outfits for the fighting. One of the rendezvous points that I recommend the most is the Flock of Fury building. (to Black Cuervo) Does that work for you?" said Mr. Cross

"It does. It's probably the better option and we can load up on a few gadgets and stuff that I'm sure my mom and Grandmami (my she rest in peace); also, there is some other stuff I want to get while I'm there." said Black Cuervo

"I'm surprised that the building itself is still standing after the incident that took place in Miracle City a few years ago." said La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido

"It's was made from a very powerful metal that my Grandmami stole a long time ago and some other stuff; I never figured out what it was." said Black Cuervo

"I bet it doesn't compare to the metal that I'm made of." said Grand Metalik

"Anyway, once you all get in and change back into your regular outfits, you'll head to Miracle City University and get the item. Once you retrieve the item, you'll meet up at these coordinates that I'll be providing our leaders, Anita and El Tigre." said Mr. Cross

"I get why "she" is our "leader", but why is El Tigre a leader?" said The Hunter

"I agree with The Hunter. Why does this Miracle City lowlife get to be leader? If anything, I should be one of the leaders." said Grand Metalik

"Why don't we put it to a vote? Who's in favor of Grand Metalik being the other leader?" said Scarlett Scorpio

"Oh come one, just him." said Grand Metalik

"It's a pity vote." said The Hunter

"Who's in favor of El Tigre being the other leader?" said Scarlett Scorpio as he and everyone except La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido and Anita raising their hands

"Majority rules then; El Tigre is the other leader." said Scarlett Scorpio

"Since that's settled, it's time for you all to head out." said Mr. Cross

"One quick question: How are we supposed to sneak in with the giant Cow coming with us?" Cactus Man asked looking at Mad Cow

"I can answer that. (to Mad Cow) Mad Cow, turn into your human form for us?" Dr. Beastly ordered Mad Cow

(Mad Cow then transformed into his human form. His human form is a Caucasian muscular man with blue eyes, muscular body, a brown mohawk, and a scar shaped X on his stomach.)

"So this is what Mad Cow really looks like?" said El Tigre

"Yep. He used to be a dairy farmer, but his farm went under due to some rich jerk that bought his farm out. So, he turned to a "lovely doctor" to give him the power to get revenge on the rich jerk. Now he's a monster cow that goes around destroying anything that belongs to rich people. That's just the short version of his story; the rest of it is really long and boring." Dr. Beastly explained

"Now then, the plane you'll be taking is in the underground hanger. The pilot is there waiting for you." said Mr. Cross

All eleven villains and Anita got up from their chairs and headed to the underground hanger via the elevator in the lobby. When they arrived in the hangar, the plane that they were taking is there it's a SR-89 Blackbird MK.10. As everyone got on board, Ocean Rocker stopped Anita in order to talk to her for a moment; she waited until everyone got on the jet first before saying anything.

"Why are you here?" Ocean Rocker demanded to know

"Why are you a supervillain?" Anita asked her sister

"Don't change the subject like that. Now tell me, why you're really here! Why are you working with Cross?" Ocean Rocker shouted

"You do realize that I could turn you into a vegetable with the press of a button if you try to hurt me." said Anita holding up a tablet that has Ocean Rocker's option to activate the nanite

"That doesn't scare me." said Ocean Rocker

"If you must know, I came here working for Cross in order to get to you." said Anita

"Why. Don't tell me that Chief Suarez asked you to come get me." said Ocean Rocker

"No, mom asked me; she even asked Nikita too if she ever ran into you before I did." said Anita

"Then Nikita would have realistically found me before you could; after all, she is a superhero now. I guess she finally decided to think for herself and no longer be a sheep." said Ocean Rocker

"We were never sheep, Frida!" Anita shouted at her

"No, you and Nikita were and I bet you still are; I never was. I had one bad lapse in judgement when I was a kid, but that's all behind me now; I'm my own woman now. You can tell mom: I'm not coming back. I still love her, but I don't want to be anywhere near Chief Emiliano Suarez." said Ocean Rocker putting her guitar down

Ocean Rocker walked into the Blackbird first before Anita did. Anita moaned in anger about how Frida is being so stubborn about this; but then again, she can't really blame her since she and Nikita were never really good older sisters for Frida in the first place. However, she does know that she has to bring Frida back with her not only because their mother asked her too but also due to the importance of bringing Frida back too.

After Anita got on board, the hanger door opened and the Blackbird flew away to Miracle City. Mr. Cross watched as they all left to retrieve the item that he wanted with a smile on his face.

Back at the Castle of the Red Queen, she is watching all the miserable faces of the people and eating guacamole at the same time. As she is eating, she is getting a call from Cheshire Cat. Cheshire Cat is a codename for all her spies or moles that she has everywhere; it's so that she doesn't have to memorize any names.

"My Queen, I have news that will interest you." said a robotic voice

"What is it?" Red Queen asked

"Mr. Cross is sending a team of villains and one of his agents, Anita Suarez into Miracle City." said the voice

"So? That place is devastated thanks to the guacamole bomb. Unless." said Red Queen in shock

"They're going after the "item" that you had developed secretly in Miracle City University; that's what Mr. Cross wants us to get." said the voice

"How did he know about that? I always assumed the item would be safe regardless of that explosion and it would be impossible for anyone to find it. Damn it!" said Red Queen

"I'm sending you the list of villains that he's recruited." said the voice showing El Tigre and the other villains

"I see. Thank you Cheshire Cat; now I know how to respond." said Red Queen

"Of course, My Red Queen." said the voice

"One of them is El Tigre. Well, I did like his grandfather; he was an amazing lover. Maybe, I'll have him brought here to me, just out of a small tribute to him. (after pressing an intercom button) White Rabbit!" said Red Queen

"Yes, My Red Queen." said White Rabbit

"I want you to send Tweedledum and Tweedledee, The Bloody Sirens, and that female golden eagle twin girl to Miracle City to protect the item; I also want you to go for oversight." said Red Queen

"Very well, My Red Queen." said White Queen

Back on the Blackbird, that is being auto-piloted by a robot that looks like Mr. Cross, The Hunter, Senor Siniestro, Cactus Man, and Scarlet Scorpio are resting before the mission. La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido is sitting next to Mad Cow and looking at how he's just sitting there under Dr. Beastly's control like that. Grand Metalik is listening to an inflight movie that Mr. Cross had left for them to watch in case they got bored. As for El Tigre, he is having a little "trouble" with Dr. Beastly, Ocean Rocker, and Black Cuervo; Dr. Beastly is sitting on El Tigre and Ocean Rocker and Black Cuervo are pointing their guitar and blasters respectively at her to make her get off.

"Leave him alone, you psycho doctor." said Ocean Rocker

"You're making El Tigre uncomfortable." said Black Cuervo

"Oh come now ladies; can't I have some time alone with El Tigre? I haven't seen him in three years. (to El Tigre). El Tigre, can't you tell those two to go away for a while. I want to catch up with you." said Dr. Beastly holding on tightly to El Tigre

"Maybe some other time. You don't want to provoke them any further." said El Tigre convincing Dr. Beastly to leave

"Ok, but only because you asked and I can't get Mad Cow to fight my battles for me right now. Bye." said Dr. Beastly leaving but not before giving El Tigre a kiss

"I can't wait to blast her after this is over." said Black Cuervo

"Get in line." said Ocean Rocker

"Don't underestimate her. Dr. Beastly may not look like much, but she's just as dangerous like any other villain." said El Tigre

"How do you know her anyway?" Black Cuervo asked

"I met her during my trip to Canada a while back. She helped unlock an ability that the El Tigre belt has, but has been next to impossible to unlock." said El Tigre

"How did she unlock it for you? Or did she even unlock it for you?" Ocean Rocker asked

"She unlocked it for me and let tell you that it was painful. After she did that for me, I did a few jobs and "other things" for her in return. At the end of the day, don't let her looks deceive you; I learned that the hard way. (to Black Cuervo) By the Cuervo, how come you were so eager to let us use the Flock of Fury hideout for the rendezvous point?" said El Tigre

"Because it's the best place for us given that it wasn't totaled in the explosion, I need to get a few things, and I think my Grandmami might have something that will help with our "situation". Also, I'm going to steal a few of my mom's good swimsuits; it's not like she can wear them anymore anyway." said Black Cuervo

"You think your mom might have been in Miracle City when the explosion occurred?" El Tigre asked

"She wasn't. She's in the Bahamas with Lady Lava taking over a drug ring. She hasn't been back to Miracle City that much ever since "The Big Reveal" exposed every Miracle City villain's secret identities to the world; but then again, neither have I. We only sneak back into our lair at times to get a few things we managed to put in storage and was able to hide things that the cops or heroes are unable to locate." said Black Cuervo showing El Tigre and Ocean Rocker pictures of her and Lady Lava in the Bahamas

"I haven't been back to Miracle City that much either; I did a show about two years ago but that's it." said Ocean Rocker

"None of us have been back there in a while; I haven't been back there since the day I left. We're going back to it now, but it's devastated and in ruin. (to himself) I know dad is doing everything he can to clean this all up, but I bet he's taking it a lot harder than I am given that he's the big hero there. But I wonder how my mom is feeling about this. Not that it really matters that much anymore." said El Tigre

Somewhere, at a safe zone not too far from Miracle City, many heroes, doctors, and rescue workers are helping as many civilians, both injured or not, get decontaminated. There are also some who are waiting in the refugee camps for loved ones that have not been found yet. At the entrance to the safe zone, a car is driving up toward the entrance and then asked to stop by the security officers there.

"Excuse me ma'am, we're not letting anyone in right now due to some unforeseen circumstances." said a security guard

"I understand that you're doing your jobs, but there is someone I need to see right now. He's a friend of mine." said the lady in the car

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't let anyone in; it's not safe." said another security guard

"What's going here?" said the Albino Burrito walking up toward the guards

"Davi, it's me." said the woman revealing herself to be Maria

"Ms. Maria. What are you doing…..never mind, that's a stupid question since I think I know why you're here. (to the security guards) She's fine. Leave us alone for a bit." said Davi

"Alright, Albino Burrito." said the security guards before they left

"Thank you, Davi." said Maria

"Anytime, Ms. Maria. But what are you doing here?" Davi asked

"I came here hoping to find out if Rodolfo is alright….and maybe if Manny is here too." said Maria

"I don't think El Tigre…..Manny was here. While some villains, who weren't injured, used this opportunity to escape prison, we managed to capture them and they are being transferred to other prisons; the same goes for any villains that tried to take advantage of this situation and go looting too. Manny wasn't one of the villains since he hasn't show up here at all." Davi explained to her

"I see. I was hoping that he would be there to at least help out with this if nothing else; but then again he might not know and even if he did he probably doesn't care. I can't say that I know who my son is anymore since I haven't seen him in a long time. What about Rodolfo; where is he?" said Maria

"He, Nurse Angel, and Cyber Sumo went in the other day looking for any survivors. However, we haven't heard from them since. I'm sorry Ms. Maria, but I don't know if White Pantera is ok or not." said Davi


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, the Blackbird arrived on a canyon not too far from Miracle City but far enough so no one would notice them. While everyone else is getting off, Anita stops El Tigre for a moment to talk to him.

"What do you want?" El Tigre asked

"Let's be clear about something. I don't like you and you don't like me. But I'm hoping that you'll be able to keep some if not all of these other villains in line." said Anita

"What do you mean by that?" El Tigre asked rolling his eyes

"In the event anything goes wrong and we do run into any of the heroes in there that we have to fight, I don't want any of them to die. So I want you to make sure that no one kills anyone; promise me that." said Anita

"I don't have to promise you anything. Besides, it's not like I kill any hero I run into anyway." said El Tigre

"Listen Rivera. You are going to make sure that no one kills any of the heroes or police man, or else." said Anita getting in his face

"You'll turn me into a vegetable." said El Tigre adding to her sentence

"No; I'll kill you myself." said Anita

"Bold words. Tell me, is that you talking or Chief Suarez talking? You have no idea how many times someone has said that they are going to kill me; they had a lot more conviction in their voices and it was with their own resolve. It doesn't sound like you have the real resolve to do that to me at all or the resolves to actually kill any of us villains or even turn us into vegetables. I won't say anything just because, but I suggest you get your act together before any of the others catch on to your weakness." said Anita

"Damn you Rivera; you saw right through me." said Anita to herself

As Anita (wearing her stealth suit that covers her face) and El Tigre got off the plane, they both went to their respective groups. While Anita is going with all the girls, El Tigre is taking all the guys in his group; they headed to their respective meetup points for where they will get their disguises to get into Miracle City; Dr. Beastly ordered Mad Cow to follow any orders that El Tigre gives him

Anita's group waited until the bus carrying Mr. Heal's nurses arrived. Mr. Heal only had female nurses assist him; this was in large part of him being a player. However, he had a strict uniform code that required all female nurses to wear blonde wigs and the silver nurse's outfits that he provides them; he has no male nurses in his employ at all. They are currently taking one of his personal buses to Miracle City and the goal is to intercept that bus before it could reach Miracle City. The first thing that they did is put up some spikes on the road to flatten their tires. Once that was done, they grabbed all the ladies on the bus and told them to hand over their uniforms; Black Cuervo pointed her lasers at them and they complied. After getting their uniforms, wigs, and all their mobile devices, Ocean Rocker and La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido tie them all up and put them in a nearby cave. Dr. Beastly then places two strange devices at the entrance of the cave and tells them not to leave this cave for a while or something bad will happen. Anita then tells them that they will be fine as long as they comply and she assures them that they will be picked up by someone in a few hours; she also apologizes to them too. Anita and the female villains got changed into the uniforms and wigs. Anita also provided everyone with some color contacts to change their eye colors for more affect. She then made a call to Mr. Heal with one of the phones and told them about their flat tire; he told them that he will be sending them a tow truck to their location right now.

At the same time, El Tigre and his group is going to replace the sanitation team in order to get into Miracle City. The sanitation team that they are going to infiltrate has a separate camp away from the civilian camp. Each of the sanitation teams that come back from cleaning up the Guacamole spill have to give their hazmat suits to another truck that is going to wash the suits properly for other uses if possible, so a new set of hazmat suits are supposed to arrive at the same time. El Tigre and Scarlette Scorpio sneaked into the camp in order grab all the hazmat suits necessary for his group. Cactus Man used his cactus abilities to bring some nearby cactus plants to life and had them steal all the IDs of different hazmat workers. After he stole their IDs, Mad Cow (in his human form) would knock them out and take them to a Grand Matalik, where he would use his powers to create metal binds that restrained them and Senor Siniestro took them all to a nearby cave. After everything was taken care of, they all met back at the cave to get changed.

"I know we're supposed to be infiltrating these guys, but was grabbing random people enough?" The Hunter said out loud while putting on his suit

"It doesn't matter who we grabbed. All these workers are here as volunteers, so there is no official schedule or time that each worker has to be in and out of that place. Besides, there are other sanitation workers in other camps too; the only reason we picked this one is due to this company being bigger than the others so we won't be noticed that much." said Scarlette Scorpio

"Even so, it's beneath me to be wearing such garments just to infiltrate a backwater city such as Miracle City. (to El Tigre) How can you stand to be from a place like that? Ahh!" said Grand Metalik

"I suggest that you keep your pompous mouth shut, otherwise I'll shut it for you. The only reason I haven't beaten you to a pulp because you are useful for this mission we're doing. Once it's over, you and I are going to go and I will personally make sure that you're barely breathing afterwards." said El Tigre grabbing Grand Metalik by the neck

"You think you scare me?" Grand Metalik asked not intimidated

"No, just giving you a fair warning for kicks." said El Tigre letting him go

"El Tigre, we got a problem." said Cactus Man

"What is it?" El Tigre asked

"One of my cactuses heard something from one of the hazmat workers. Looks like anyone who is a hazmat worker is going to be escorted in with a hero from now on. The reason being something about guacamole monsters." Cactus Man explained

"Did "you" know about this?" El Tigre asked Senor Siniestro with an intimidating tone

"No. I didn't know anything related to this bomb at all, honest." said Senor Siniestro

"Since we're about to go in now, do you know the identity of the hero we'll be with?" El Tigre asked Cactus Man

"Yes; it's the Albino Burrito." said Cactus Man

"You've got to be kidding me; Davi of all people. Well, it shouldn't be that hard to give him the slip while we're in there. Let's go." said El Tigre

"One other thing, you should know and you won't like it; your mom is with him." said Cactus Man

Back at a nearby tent, Davi is communicating with other nearby heroes to get more information on White Pantera and what's going on in Miracle City right now; Maria is sitting down waiting for any news from them too. According to a hero named Blue Jay, there have been reports of guacamole monsters in the city and these monsters are people who were overexposed by the guacamole in the city. Cyber Sumo was found by a search party and said that he got separated from White Pantera and Nurse Angel while fighting these monsters. They're working on a way to deal with these monsters and find a cure for this sickness but none so far; not even Mr. Heal can actually cure these monsters with his power and Guacamole de los Angeles isn't working either.

Davi and any other heroes are advised to be careful if they enter. Davi also asked if any "villains" have tried to enter Miracle City recently, but is told that none have done that so far

"Well?" Maria asked

"Cyber Sumo was found, but White Pantera is still missing along with Nurse Angel. Also, no other villains were reported trying to infiltrate Miracle City; depending on the villain, odds are they found out about the guacamole monsters and decided it was not worth robbing abandon places if there is actual risk. None of the villains that came here was El Tigre." said Davi

"Thank you for telling me." said Maria

"Excuse me, but my team is ready to head in to help with cleanup." said El Tigre in his hazmat suit, covering his face, and changing his voice so Maria and Davi didn't recognize it

"You look like you're ready to go." said Davi proudly and upbeat

"We came here to do a job, so we need to be ready for this as soon as possible." said El Tigre

"That's a good attitude. I'm going to make a quick run to check on Cyber Sumo. I'll be back in five minutes. (to Maria) Ms. Maria, feel free to stay here as long as you need; if anyone ask, tell them you're with me." said Davi before leaving

"So, miss, why are you here in the first place? You don't look like one of the refugees." said El Tigre

"I came here to see if my ex-husband was alright and maybe see if my son stopped by to help him or something. I haven't seen either of them in a long time; my son more so than my ex-husband." said Maria looking at an old photo of her and Rodolfo holding baby Manny

"Let's pretend I don't know who your ex-husband and son are. "said El Tigre

"My ex-husband is Rodolfo Rivera, or his hero name is White Pantera. My son's name is Manny Rivera; he goes by El Tigre, but this time he's a full-fledged supervillain now. He was always struggling between being like his father or being like his grandfather, the late Puma Loco. As he got older I guess he leaned more toward the path of villainy." said Maria

"Would you have preferred him being a hero?" El Tigre asked

"If I said yes, then it would be a lie. I wasn't always comfortable with him being El Tigre and putting himself in danger; no, I was never comfortable with it just as much as I was never comfortable with Rodolfo being White Pantera. It was a complicated matter. But I don't think that's the worst part of it; the worst started as Manny and I became more and more distant with each other as he got older. Almost like how I couldn't stand seeing them in danger and getting hurt, he couldn't stand me always having to freak out every time he became El Tigre; this became more prevalent when he started high school. I was there for him, but at the same time I wasn't there for him like I really should have been, both as he grew up and when he was younger. Because of that, I can't really understand his reasoning on why he wanted to become a supervillain; Rodolfo understood more than I did." said Maria

How did he feel about it?" El Tigre asked even though he knows the answer to that

"He wanted Manny to be a hero like him; he tried to get that in his head at a young age as much as he could. However, he took it a lot better than I did. He understood Manny's choice a lot better than I did and he's ok with it. I think this comes back to his father being a supervillain and him having family that were supervillains too. But unlike me, he was able to say goodbye to our son; all I got was a letter that says" Goodbye; I love you" and a photo of me and him when he was younger. I asked him to go after him and bring him back, but he said that Manny chose his path and we had to respect his choice from now on. Even though he was right, I didn't respond to his words like I should have; I slapped him and told him that I never wanted to see him again. I left a few weeks later, but not before saying I was sorry to him. Anyway, he's with Nurse Angel now; she's a bit bubbly for my taste, but she's good to him. I know it must be boring listening to an old lady ramble about her regrets." said Maria letting out a small tear on her face and then grabbing a handkerchief

"It's fine. I may not know who your son was personally, but maybe he's sorry and wishes things could have been different. Maybe he didn't want to say goodbye to you because he feared for your safety with the law or something." said El Tigre trying to comfort and apologize to his mom in the only way he can at the moment

"Maybe, but I won't find out. I would give anything to see my son again." said Maria looking at another old photo of a younger Manny and her

"Boss, the Albino Burrito is back." said Cactus Man in a disguised voice

"Alright. (to Maria) It was nice talking to you, ma'am." said El Tigre

El Tigre and his group followed Albino Burrito into one of the entrance checkpoints to Miracle City. El Tigre looked back at the tent where his mom is still in and whispers "Goodbye Mom".

(The reason Manny didn't say goodbye to his mother was not only because he didn't want to hear her have to try and stop him since he had already made up his mind, but also he didn't want any police or other heroes asking her where he might be; before he left, he robbed the Miracle City bank, spray painted on the villain wall (which is right of passage for villains who are 18 and over since they will become full-fledged supervillains), and he hanged Chakal on the Miracle City flag pole in his underwear. But at the end of the day, he didn't want the police trying to question her about his whereabouts if it seemed like he stopped by her house and they try to question her about his whereabouts; ultimately, he wanted her to remain ignorant about it. The only person that would have to deal with this sort of thing is his father, but he knew that Rodolfo could take care of himself and handle any bad mouthing about this. He tried to leave without saying goodbye too, but Rodolfo did not allow that and he was able to see Manny off.)

Back with Anita's group, they meet up with Mr. Heal, who is a light brown skinned man with a doctor's uniform with a red cape and the words Heal on it. They are going through a different checkpoint than El Tigre's group, but they were close enough to get to the meeting point for the team. Before they went in, they were given special devices that were designed to protect them from any possible radiation in the area. While it's been said that the radiation in the area has gone down to the point where it's harmless, but they are still being told to be careful.

"Now then ladies, let's go heal some lives" said Mr. Heal

"Yes, Mr. Heal." said all the ladies

"Mr. Heal, if I may ask, how long do you think it will take to clean up Miracle City?" said Ocean Rocker with a curious tone

"I would say another month or so, if we're lucky. I've always heard that it wouldn't take long for Miracle City to get back on its feet after a huge crime wave, a giant robot attack, or even when villains fight amongst themselves. I don't think it's ever dealt with an explosion like this. I've always heard that even the villains here had some limits, so it caught me by surprise that one of them caused this massive explosion of this magnitude." said Mr. Heal

(It's true that even the villains in Miracle City had limits. While they may cause damage to buildings, none of them ever wanted to destroy Miracle City completely. Even Sartana didn't make plans to destroy Miracle City since she would rather rule it than destroy it just like every other villain. It's just one of those unwritten rules that the villains of Miracle City had.)

"Mr. Heal, I have a problem." said Dr. Beastly with an embarrassed-adorable tone of voice

"What is it?" said Mr. Heal

"It's embarrassing; I don't want to say it front of everyone." said Dr. Beastly

"What is it my lovely nurse? Ow. What in the world?" said Mr. Heal when Dr. Beastly injected him with something

"Nighty, Night." said Dr. Beastly after Mr. Heal

"That was the drug that Mr. Cross gave you, right?" Anita asked

"Yes, but I made a few modifications to it "said Dr. Beastly

"When did you have the time to do that?" Anita asked

"While I was in the bathroom on our transport. "said Dr. Beastly

"What does it do to him? Does it kill him?" Anita demanded to know

"Of course not; it does something else that might be useful later tonight if he's in the area. Now then, where should we hide the body for the time being." said Dr. Beastly

"How about in there?" La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido pointing to the now wrecked Salsa Club

"Good idea." said Anita as she picks him up and takes him in there

"Now then, let's head to the lair of the Flock of Fury. (to Black Cuervo) Lead the way." said Dr. Beastly walking in the direction of the building

"Stuck up, scientist." said Black Cuervo

Back with El Tigre's group, they are cleaning up a batch of guacamole at Leon Middle School; Albino Burrito is helping them out. They are using advanced sucking devices to store the guacamole into containers in order to dispose of them properly later. While he's distracted with cleaning, El Tigre gave the order for Mad Cow to get Davi away from them by telling him that he thinks he heard something in one of the classrooms. Albino Burrito assumed that it is one of the Guacamole monsters and headed over there to check it out and told them not to move. Scarlett Scorpio then transformed into his costume with the help of his mystical item and went the other direction where the Albino Burrito is going. Davi arrived at the room of where Mad heard the "noise" and entered the room. As soon as he did, Scarlett Scorpion stung him with his tail and the Albino Burrito instantly became paralyzed. Senor Siniestro then came in and handcuffed him, leg cuffed him, and then gagged him.

"Well that takes care of him." said Grand Metalik

"How long will be paralyzed like that?" The Hunter asked Scarlette Scorpio

"The paralysis agent that I gave him should last about 24 hours; unless he has some high resistance to poisons, then he will be like that for 12 hours." said Scarlette Scorpio

"I say we terminate him while he's like this." said Grand Metalik

"No. Let's just head to "our rendezvous point" with the others and leave him like this; besides, I have a plan for him. You guys go ahead without me; I'll catch up in a minute." said El Tigre

"You got it, El Tigre. (to everyone else) Let's go, gentlemen" said Scarlette Scorpio

"El Tigre, what are you doing here?" Davi asked

"Long story." said El Tigre

"Whatever you're going to do to me, go right ahead; I'm not scared of you nor am I afraid to die." said Davi with a brave face

"Get real, Davi; I may be a supervillain now, but I'm no killer." said El Tigre

"I know. You could have been a hero. I looked up to you." said Davi

"I know." said El Tigre

"I just want to know one thing. Why?" Davi asked

"I have my reasons and they are my own; I have no obligation to tell you. However, I'm about to tell you something that might help you and Miracle City get some justice for what happened here." said El Tigre

"What do you mean?" Davi asked

"Shut up and listen." said El Tigre

Somewhere in the sky, there is a helicopter flying in the air and heading toward Miracle City. This helicopter is being piloted by an anthropomorphic white rabbit in a red suit with diamonds on it. In the helicopter are two hefty men, three women dressed in very explicit outfits, and one woman covered in a red cloak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I'm sure some of you want to know or at the very least curious, here are the descriptions of El Tigre's villain costume along with Black Cuervo, Frida/Ocean Rocker, Senor Siniestro, and Cactus Kid. Most of them didn't change that much and only certain details have been added**

 **El Tigre- El Tigre's outfit is pretty much the same. However, he has a tattered cape like the original El Tigre had**

 **Black Cuervo- Black Cuervo's outfit is still similar to what she wore as a kid. However, her legs are more exposed( like her mother did with her Voltura outfit), She also carries a special belt around her waist that carries her weapons, such as bombs, knives, and other devices**

 **Ocean Rocker- Frida's outfit consist of a dark blue with some silver armored breastplate with a seashell and skull on it, a silver armored skirt, dark blue boots, and a blue mask. Her mystic guitar is a blue steel guitar with waves and seashells on it; it also has the name Ocean Rocker on it too.**

 **Senor Siniestro- Same outfit as he had before; nothing has changed**

 **Cactus Man- He still wears what he wore when he was younger. The only real difference is e wears a belt buckle with a Cactus shaped skull. However, since he works for Sophia, he has to wear a black suit and dress pants, white dress shirt, and black tie.**

At the lair of the Flock of Fury, Anita called in some drones to deliver every villains stuff that they couldn't bring with them through the entrance; the drones have a special cloaking technology that prevent them from being detected or heard by anyone in the area. Black Cuervo opened the entrance hatch to let the drones in order to grab their stuff. As soon as Black Cuervo grabbed her box and changed into her Black Cuervo outfit, she headed to what remains of her mother's room, found a button and pressed it, and her mother collection of swimsuits appeared. She noticed that a few are missing, meaning her mother took some with her, but she did find a few good ones that she figured that she would take back with her. The swimsuit that she wanted to take in particular is her mother's black sling bikini that she calls the Black Mamba; she then put that swimsuit and a few others in her special storage device and headed back with the other female villains.

"What were you doing in there?" Anita asked Black Cuervo

"None of your business." said Black Cuervo

"Tell me, or else." said Anita preparing to press the button that will shut down Black Cuervo

"Ugh, fine. I was stealing some of my mom's swimsuits. There, happy now. (to Frida after Anita walks away) Geez, your sister is so demanding, but weak on the inside. I always remembered her being a lot stronger than this." said Black Cuervo

"I did too. (to herself) What happened to you Anita? You used to be stronger than this." said Ocean Rocker

"Now, where is El Tigre and his group." said Anita

"Right here." said El Tigre as his group walks in

"What took you guys so long?" Anita asked

"We had to get rid of our escort." said Grand Metalik

"Escort?" Anita wondered

"The Albino Burrito." said El Tigre

"Davi, seriously. Can't believe he still goes by that ridiculous hero name." said Ocean Rocker

"What did you do to him?" Anita demanded to know

"We paralyzed him, handcuffed him, then gagged him." said Scarlett Scorpio

"He's still alive, Anita." said El Tigre

"Hold on, I have a call from Mr. Cross. Grand Metalik, The Hunter, and Mad Cow, keep watch." said Anita getting a call

"Let's be clear here; you can't give Mad Cow orders, only I can. (to Mad Cow) Mad Cow, keep watch with The Hunter and Grand Metalik." said Dr. Beastly

"How can you live with yourself controlling him like that?" said La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido confronting Dr. Beastly

"Trust me when I say this; he's better off this way under my control than he was before. Besides, you're a villain just like me and them, so why does it matter?" said Dr. Beastly

"I may be a villain, but even I have a sense of honor and dignity. Also, mind control is for the weak and spineless, especially if they can't fight themselves." said La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido

"Really. You want to put that to the test with me!?" said Dr. Beastly with an intimidating look on her face

"Hey, we've got a problem." said The Hunter

"What is it?" said El Tigre

"A Helicopter flew in and it landed in the area of Miracle City University." said Grand Metalik

"Heroes?" El Tigre asked

"No, I don't think so. They came in with a cloaking device that activated the moment they landed in at the university." said The Hunter

"Cuervo, can you see who's there from here?" El Tigre asked

"With my Cuervo helmet, yes, but I have a better idea. Give me a second." said Black Cuervo grabbing what appears to be Lady Gobbler's glass eye but on a rod

"Is that Lady Gobbler's glass eyes? I thought that was buried with her during her funeral." El Tigre asked

"It was. This is her master eye that controls some of her other glass eyes that she used to spy on people and certain places. If I remember correctly, she still had a few installed at the University. "said Black Cuervo

"You think any of them survived after that explosion of Guacamole?" Cactus Man asked

"I'm sure they did. Grandmami made sure that they could withstand anything, even guacamole explosions like this. Excellent, three of them are still active. All I have to do is set them to fly mode and we'll see who we're dealing with." said Black Cuervo

"What did Lady Gobbler even use these for?" El Tigre asked

"Spying on people and scouting places for heist, duh. (to herself in her mind) She mainly used it to spy on college athletes while they were changing, spied on all her enemies to find dirt on them to get revenge on later, and spy on Puma Loco; the reason that spying on Puma Loco gets its own category because of some really "weird" stuff that she did with him that I don't want to talk about." said Black Cuervo

The eyeballs flew around the university to see who is here and where they are going. One of the eyeballs noticed a woman in the distance. This woman with long red hair, black latex skirt and shirt (that has holes and his torn), black high heel boots, and diamond earrings. The woman then turns around, revealing herself to be Tattoo, and destroys the eye.

"She saw it." said Black Cuervo

"Who was it?" El Tigre

"Tattoo." said Black Cuervo

"Tattoo!? You mean one of the bad girls from middle school." said Ocean Rocker

"Yep." said Black Cuervo

"What's she doing here?" said Ocean Rocker

"Because the Red Queen knows we're here to get her item. Mr. Cross informed me that someone has leaked information under the name Cheshire Cat. One of you villains ratted us out to the Red Queen. Well, what do you all have to say for yourselves." said Anita

"We're villains, Anita. Double crossing is kind of what makes us that way." said Ocean Rocker

"Also, if Mr. Cross knew about it, wouldn't he have been smart enough to figure out which one of us leaked the information to him." said El Tigre

"Looks like they're here already." said La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido hearing a huge bang from outside due to someone hitting the force field that is put in place by the

"What are the chances of them getting in?" Dr. beastly asked

"Unlikely. No one can get through the giga laser force field; they would need something just as powerful to get through here, like El Tigre's ancient tiger spirit." said Black Cuervo

"That should buy us enough time to figure out a plan of attack and figure out who sold us out." said Anita

"I can think of one person in the room." said Ocean Rocker seemingly looking at Black Cuervo

"Hey, don't look at me." said Black Cuervo

"For once, I'm not; I'm looking at her." said Ocean Rocker actually looking at Dr. Beastly

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have turned on a few people before, but I can assure you that I didn't sell us out. Mr. Cross paid me double just for bringing Senor Siniestro and Mad Cow here for this mission. Besides, if anyone more than likely sold us out, it's Grand Metalik." said Dr. Beastly

"Me!? I don't even know who the Red Queen, nor do I care. I mean seriously, what does this Red Queen woman even look like." said Grand Metalik

"Like this." said Cactus Man showing Grand Metalik a picture of Red Queen

"Ahhh! She looks disgusting. Wait, why do you even have a picture of her with you anyway?" said Grand Metalik disgusted by the photo

"Cactus Man could be our traitor." said The Hunter pointing his gun at Cactus Man

"No." said El Tigre, Black Cuervo, and Ocean Rocker at the same time

"How can you guys be so sure?" Anita asked

"Because he works for Sophia and the Red Queen hates the Mustache Mafia and all its associates." said El Tigre

"She mainly hated Don Baffi more than anything." said Black Cuervo

"How do you know that?" said The Hunter

"Because she hated Puma Loco and my Grandmami." said Black Cuervo

"Grandpapi warned me about her too. He said you should never get involved with the Red Queen, unless you have a death wish, you like blood a lot to the point that you drink it, you're an idiot, you have weak motivations for being a villain, and/or and when you do die you want to get sent to the Land of the Forgotten. Not even Sartana wanted to work alongside her." said El Tigre

"But why do you have a picture of her anyway?" Ocean Rocker asked out of curiosity

"Because it's meant to act as a type of tracker for her specifically in the event one of us ever ran into her in person. It's also used as a scare tactic for anyone who calls Sophia ugly; we use this picture to show them what a real ugly person looks like." said Cactus Man

(Just then, a huge hole appeared at the entrance of the lair. At the entrance is a huge energy rabbit, almost like the ancient tiger spirit. Then appeared White Rabbit with Tattoo. Along with Tattoo are her friends, Patches and Chainsaw. Patches still has her signature eye patch, and she is still wearing nothing but bandages all over her body (except her face) and a belt that has knives and guns. Chainsaw is wearing a black leather jacket, a pink bra, and blue jean shorts.)

"How dare you speak badly of my queen? You will not be forgiven so lightly." said The White Rabbit

"He broke down your force field with an ancient…..rabbit spirit." said Ocean Rocker looking at the rabbit spirit

"I don't believe it; he has one of "them"." said El Tigre looking at the rabbit spirit

"One of what?" Ocean Rocker asked

"Something I've been doing for a while now. You guys go on ahead; I'll handle the rabbit." said El Tigre popping his claws out and getting ready to attack White Rabbit

"As much as it would be nice to spare with you all, we just came to see who's here and to make you all an offer to stop stealing my queen's property. Leave now and be forgiven for trying to steal from my queen, or stay here and face death." said White Rabbit getting ready to leave

"Do we get the option to join you guys?" Senor Siniestro asked

"I suppose, assuming you have worth." said White Rabbit

"I have worth." said Senor Siniestro

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sergio." said Anita showing the screen-button that can shut Sergio's brain

"Or what; you'll shut my brain down and turn me into a vegetable. I doubt you can do that to me or any us. (to all the villains) I bet this just some trick just to psych us out. (to Frida) I bet your sister is lying about having a button that can shut our brains down, especially if you have one. She…ahhhhhhhh." said Sergio before his brain shut down and he fell down to the ground appearing to be lifeless

"She does have the switch that can shut down all your brains." said Dr. Beastly

"I'm convinced." said La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido

"Anita, what did you do?" Ocean Rocker asked surprised

"What Mr. Cross said I could do if any of you tried to betray the mission." said Anita

"Interesting. But enough of this. I'm going back to defending the item." said White Rabbit

"Can we have fun with them?" Tattoo asked itching to fight

"Send out our new minions first, then you can have fun." said White Rabbit ordered them

"Fine." said Tattoo

(Then suddenly, a hoard of guacamole mutant-monsters broke through the Flock of Fury base)

"Wow, those are a lot of monsters." said El Tigre

"You don't by chance have a hatch that leads to the sewer or the ocean?" Ocean Rocker asking Black Cuervo

"I do." said Black Cuervo opening a hatch that leads to the sewers

"Monsters, attack." Tattoo ordered them

"I don't think so. Dance water, dance." said Ocean Rocker bringing out her mystic guitar's full power

Ocean Rocker began playing her guitar and water images of herself begin to appear. They start attacking the monster-mutants; they would either hit them, restrain them, or simply get in their eyes. While the water images distracted them, El Tigre, Mad Cow (under Dr. Beastly's orders), Black Cuervo, Scarlett Scorpio, and Grand Metalik began their attacks on them. El Tigre and Scarlett Scorpio would slash at the monsters with their claws/pincers respectively. Black Cuervo would either thrown egg bombs at them or blast them with her lasers. Grand Metalik is creating weapons out of his body to defend himself; he mainly created hammers to simply hit the monsters on the head or face. All Mad Cow could do is stomp on them or punch them; Dr. Beastly sat on his shoulders and simply watched. The battle got so big that it they had to move it outside. However, Cactus Man turned the tide a bit by summoning his cactus bandits from the ground and fought off the mutants too. They all began to beat down on the mutants, effectively knocking them down. Anita is also participating in the fight by using her battle suit that makes her move faster and hit harder against the monsters. She is also using shock cuffs that she has and restrains them too.

Tattoo, Patches, and Chainsaw watched as they continued to fight against the monster-mutants; they were starting to get bored.

"I can't believe we have to watch this. How long are we going to work for lady fatso, again?" said Chainsaw

"Just until we get paid. After we get our money, it's back to doing what we do best." said Tattoo

"Poor Sergio. It's kind of sad to see him that way." said Patches

"He deserved so much better than to have his brain shut down by that pathetic woman over there. I'm going to go ahead and kill her first." said Chainsaw

"Go right ahead, I'm waiting for El Tigre. I want to pay him back for what he did to me in Russia." said Tattoo

"Hey, wasn't there another…..found them." said Patches now noticing The Hunter pointing his shotgun at her head

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out." said The Hunter

"You three aren't going anywhere." said La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido having knives under Tattoo and Chainsaw's necks

Back at the office of Mr. Cross, he is watching the monitor of Anita and all the villain's vital signs. However, he is mainly looking at Senor Siniestro's vital signs and how he completely shut down.

"It's a shame that we lost Senor Siniestro." said Mr. Cross

"I don't think it's a shame. The guy had a weak motivation for being a villain anyway; I mean what did he expect to happen by going to school dressed as a cowboy and not expect to be humiliated." said Red Cross

"I have to agree with him; I've seen villains that have way better reasons to be villains than he did." said Blue Cross

"Even that Cactus villain has better motivation in comparison; at least he was actually inspired to be a villain." said Pink Cross

"Either way, losing Senor Siniestro won't harm the mission at hand nor will Red Queen's servants get in the way of my goals." said Mr. Cross

"Sir, we managed to isolate the cure within patient zero and double zero." said a man in a doctor's uniform

"Excellent. What about our guest?" Mr. Cross asked

"She says that she won't cooperate until she gets to see White Pantera and talks to him; same as before." said the doctor

"So much for her being a nurse." said Red Cross

"She'll come around; just give her time. After all, she does love him." said Mr. Cross

 **Just so you know, I'm intending to do a story about this universe of El Tigre being a villain; it's meant to expand more on this world in particular and what the villains have been doing all this time, all of them; this includes El Oso, Voltura, Titanium Titan, Lady Lava, Che, Django, etc. You won't have to read that story to know what is going on in this one. I should have the story up sometime this week or next monday.**


	8. Chapter 8

Back with The Hunter and La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido, they are holding Tattoo, Chainsaw, and Patches at bay from the others. However, Patches looks at them intimidatingly and uses her bandages to restrain them and throw the both of them away. While the two of them decided to get in on the fun, Tattoo told them to leave El Tigre to her.

Chainsaw decided to go after The Hunter and La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido. She then pressed her right hand, which turned it to a chainsaw with a laser on top. She blasted her lasers at the both of them and took their battle outside, but not before using a wire to take Anita with her too.

As for Patches, she decided to take on Scarlett Scorpio and Grand Metalik. She managed to restrain her with her mummy tape and started to strangle the both of them. While both of them were able to easily cut the tape, suddenly copies of Patches appeared before them and started attacking the both of them.

Tattoo then headed over to El Tigre and kicked him over to the side and pinned him to the wall.

"Hello Tigre, it's been a while." said Tattoo seductively while trying to punch El Tigre

"Russia was a long time ago." said El Tigre slashing at her and then kicking her to the ground

"It felt like yesterday for me." said Tattoo jumping on El Tigre and pinning him to the ground

"Get off of him!" said Ocean Rocker and Black Cuervo jumping in to help El Tigre but mainly crush Tattoo

"You two have ink." said Tattoo

"Cuervo. Rocker. Get away from her." said El Tigre trying to warn them but it was too late

"Too late. They won't be moving for a while now; they both have enough ink for me to restrain them for a while. And to keep them from speaking. Oh, still rough and tough as ever." said Tattoo stopping Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker and then having cobweb tattoos cover their mouths

"Release them." El Tigre demanded

"Oh Tigre, I'm crushed. You care about them more than you do me. Didn't that month we spent together mean anything?" said Tattoo

"I think you know the answer to that." said El Tigre

"I do. In case you're wondering, I'm not that mad at you for leaving me at the mercy of the Russian police." said Tattoo

"You were going to do the same to me, don't deny it." said El Tigre

"Yeah, but the fact that you managed to reverse me like that still hurts; but then again, that what makes me want you even more." said Tattoo reaching in to kiss El Tigre on the lips

Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker watched in anger as Tattoo kissed Manny on the lips. Tattoo was smiling at the sight of their jealousy. But this did not last long since Mad Cow came over to stomp on Tattoo; however, Tattoo managed to avoid Mad Cow.

Back with White Rabbit, he appears before the woman in a red cloak; that women turned out to be Carla, also going by her supervillain name Crimson Harpy.

"Report." said White Rabbit

"The item is safe. Tweedledum and Tweedledee are securing it as we speak, White Rabbit." said Crimson Harpy

"Have any heroes shown up in the area?" White Rabbit asked

"Four of them; I took care of them." said Crimson Harpy

"Excellent. Now we can get out of here, just as soon as Tattoo brings El Tigre to us." said White Rabbit

"What does the Red Queen want with El Tigre anyway?" Crimson Harpy asked

"It is not our place to question the wants of the Red Queen; we simply follow her orders. That being said, I assume she wants to have El Tigre as a personal trophy or a knight to server under her since his grandfather and her were close at one time. When news of Puma Loco's death reached her ears, she let out a huge cry that lasted for 5 months. Despite him betraying her along with some other villains, she still held Puma Loco in high regard and wanted him by her side when she took power; he refused her of course. Having El Tigre will make up for this." said White Rabbit

"I doubt El Tigre will join us like that." said Crimson Harpy

"Tattoo is already taking care of that. But if she fails, I'm afraid that I'll have to sully my hands for his retrieval." said White Rabbit

Back in Baffi Mansion, Sophia is waiting in her office for any news regarding Mr. Cross. At the same time, she is looking a personal photo that she has of Cactus Man and starts to wonder if he's doing alright. Even though he was only brought into the Mustache Mafia to use his powers for any army to fight the Beard Mafia and pay off his debt to the Mustache Mafia, she has been developing feelings for him in her own way; it wasn't just him paying off his debt or even sex. Before she could think about it any further, Knuckles appeared before her with some files.

"Well boss, it took a while but we managed to find something." said Knuckles

"What were we able to find?" Sophia asked

"Well first of all, his real name is Nathaniel Crusan; he had it legally changed about 5 years ago. He's the son of a deceased hero, Father Cross; he was part of the H-Laws." said Knuckles

"What about him?" Sophia asked

"No. Unlike the rest of the H-Laws back then and now, he doesn't have any special powers. He hasn't signed up for HeroCo to unlock any special powers that he might have dormant inside of him either; however, he does donate to them and other heroes. He currently works as a surgeon, a very good one at that, at The American Healing Hearts Hospital. He makes a lot of money from his job and a few investments in stock, but not enough to pay anyone 10 million dollars." Knuckles explained

"Is that it?" Sophia asked

"In a way, yes. We've trying to find out if he's being backed by someone, but he's not connected to any hero agencies, no underground connections to any of our competitors or allies. However, him being a surgeon does explain how he got those nanites since there is a new medical practice that is involving nanites that can heal people of sickness, injury, and a few diseases." said Knuckles

"Is there anything else; what about the nanites? We need to know how we can remove them." Sophia asked

"That's the thing boss. We found out that these nanites, while they are in you and a couple of villains on our guest list, we found out that you, Cactus Man, Black Cuervo, and Ocean Rocker don't have any nanites that would cause your brain to shut down; if anything, these nanites act as placebo. We did find nanites in other villains that can shut down the brain and turn someone into a vegetable, but we've found a total of 8 nanites that could cause that sort of thing; one of them is in El Tigre's blood. We also found out that only 11 of these nanites have been actually made in a medical facility; the same one that Nathaniel works at." said Knuckles showing Sophia the rest results

"Then where are the other three?" Sophia asked

"We don't know yet." said Knuckles

"Keep looking into this guy and find out anything else. In fact, find out more about this hospital he works at. And find out how to remove those nanites from those villains; I'm sure they want them removed and we can probably make a profit off of this." Sophia ordered him to do

"Yes Madrina Sophia right away." said Knuckles

"(to herself) What's going on here? Why would he give fake nanites that would do nothing, but only 11 people have them and not be sure the villains that he hired were the ones that have the actual "brain shut down" nanites?" said Sophia

Back with Mad Cow, Dr. Beastly, and Tattoo, Mad Cow is trying to crush Tattoo.

"So, I take it this guy is supposed to be your muscle; can't fight me yourself?" Tattoo

"I'm a scientist, not a fighter. And while I don't mind those two (Ocean Rocker and Black Cuervo) that much since I can subjectively beat these two in a fight for El Tigre's heart, I don't like having competition like you." said Dr. Beastly

"You must have been just a fling to him or just business; I don't think El Tigre has any real interest in "little women" such as yourself." said Tattoo

"Mad Cow, crush her!" Dr. Beastly shouted in anger

"I don't think so. El Tigre, stop him." said Tattoo

"What. What are you doing?" Dr. Beastly asked as El Tigre stopped Mad Cow

"It's not me." said El Tigre

"While my powers allow me to control anyone that has a tattoo, El Tigre already knows a way to counteract that power. So, I came prepared with a special type of lipstick that make El Tigre my person slave after his nose inhaled the chemicals that compel him to do what I say. (to El Tigre) Now my love, take care of that cow for me." said Tattoo

El Tigre, under the influence of Tattoo's kiss, begins his assault on Mad Cow. Mad Cow tried to stomp on El Tigre but he managed to avoid him. El Tigre then grabbed Mad Cow by his fist, lifted him up, and threw him far away from the area; Dr. Beastly jumped off Mad Cow before he could be thrown away.

Back with Anita and her group, taking on Chainsaw proved to be a challenge since it was a fire fight. Other than her arm turning into a chainsaw, her arms could also turn into gun that fires at the same rate as an A-K 47. La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido tried teleporting next to Chainsaw, but by the time she does Chainsaw was able to easily retaliate against her before she could do anything. Hunter and Anita were simply firing their guns at Chainsaw, but could never hit her. Chainsaw then threw a grenade in their areas but they managed to avoid the grenade before it could explode in their area.

"Well, leader, got any ideas on how to stop them?" La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido asked

"I'm figuring it out right now." said Anita

"Don't bother asking her for a plan; she doesn't have one. I bet she can't come up with one without her mad dog dad." said The Hunter

"Don't say anything bad about my father or…." said Anita before getting interrupted

"You'll what, shut my brain down. It wouldn't surprise me that a Suarez would stoop so low, especially after how one of them endorsed a brainwashing facility that tortured a lot of teens, including your sister." said The Hunter

"This is not time to argue. We need to come up with a plan to stop her." La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido

"You can't stop me; I'm invincible." said Chainsaw intimidating them

Grand Metalik and Scarlett Scorpio have managed to cut all of Patches clones, but they always seem to create more of these bandage clones than they actually defeat them. The worst part is they are getting exhausted from doing this

"What's the matter boy? You all look tired. Don't tell me that this will end so fast; I'm not ready to kill you, yet." said the many clones of Patches

"There's got to be a better way to beat her. You got any ideas?" Scarlett Scorpio asked

"Why should I bother sharing a plan with you? I can beat this Miracle City low life myself; besides, for all I know you're the traitor that ratted us out." said Grand Metalik

"I have no reason to do that; but it wouldn't surprise me if you were given how you see us." said Scarlett Scorpio

"Well, you are all beneath me; unless you can benefit my goals I have no reason to acknowledge you. "said Grand Metalik

"How did you get here?" Scarlett Scorpio asked after Cactus Man was flung over to their side

"Well, they're pushing my Cactus bandits back and I can't create anymore. I had Ocean Rocker's minions to help me, but they're gone." said Cactus Man

Back with Tattoo, she is stomping on Dr. Beastly's face while Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker are helpless to do anything to fight her with El Tigre under her control.

"Pathetic. To think that you're considered by the League of Mad Scientist to be one of their best is laughable." said Tattoo

"Well, I'm more of a thinker than a fighter anyway and I have a few other tricks up my sleeve." said Dr. Beastly pressing a button on her watch

"Whatever. (to Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker) Now, what to do with you two? Well, first things first, I'm going to see what kind of tattoos you girls have and see if they're worth adding to my collection. I'll start with you (Ocean Rocker). A guitar shaped skull, how original. A jellyfish. I've never actually seen a tattoo like this before." said Tattoo looking at Ocean Rocker's tattoo and her and taking back her cobweb tattoos

"Don't bother taking that; it's mine and mine alone. You'll more than likely hurt yourself and the rest of us in the area." said Ocean Rocker

"If anything happens, I'll just ask my man to defend me." said Tattoo looking at El Tigre

"I'm not your…." said El Tigre before getting interrupted

"Quiet for a moment El Tigre." said Tattoo

"He's not your man." said Black Cuervo

"What he's yours, or hers (Ocean Rocker), or hers (Dr. Beastly)? I don't think so; you see, El Tigre is mine. The Red Queen may want him as a reminder to his grandfather, but ultimately I get him as my own. I'll be able to feel the pain that he gave me back in Russia again; something I've long for since he left me to get captured. It was his ultimate expression of love to me; I will have him again. But I'm going to take away that jellyfish tattoo away from you." said Tattoo trying to take away Ocean Rocker's tattoo with her power

Then suddenly, a huge explosion of electricity covered the entire area and everything else within 5 miles of the area.

Back with Sophia, she is still waiting on more information on Cross; at the same time, she is drinking her favorite wine while doing some paperwork. Knuckles then came in with more information of Mr. Cross; mainly it was information on people he did surgeries on. While looking at these files, Sophia noticed the word "Multiversium".

Back with White Rabbit and Crimson Harpy, White Rabbit has Tweedledum and Tweedledee open up the box containing a really huge purple crystal inside of it.

 **I'll be honest, I was in a conundrum/block when writing this chapter; that's why it took so long. Luckily expanding on this world and giving it more context helped me end this chapter and continue it; Frida's tattoo no longer feels out of leftfield for me to do things for future chapters. Look up "Frida's Big Debut" on the Path of Villainy story in case you don't understand.**


	9. Chapter 9

Back with White Rabbit and Crimson Harpy, they notice the explosion and wonder what is going on over there. White Rabbit ordered Tweedledum and Tweedledee to stay here and guard the item. He then ordered Crimson Harpy to come with him to see what happened over there.

Outside the safety zone, people noticed the huge electric blast that occurred in Miracle City. Maria noticed this too and began to wonder what is going on in there. She wasn't sure about what was going on, but she had to act; so she used the confusion to sneak into Miracle City and see what is going on. As she is going in, she is thinking to herself that it's possibly not Manny or Rodolfo, but she can't wait any longer than she has been waiting; for all she knew, that could have easily been them in a fight. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew deep down that she had to run to them now.

Elsewhere, El Tigre found himself waking up and noticing Black Cuervo, Ocean Rocker, and Dr. Beastly on the ground and passed out. When he walked over to them and woke up all three women, he was slightly shocked when he touched Ocean Rocker.

"What happened?" Dr. Beastly asked getting up

"Ocean Rocker got us caught up in an electrical storm that nearly killed us all." said Black Cuervo getting up

"Don't blame me; blame Tattoo for trying to take my sea spirit, thinking that it was a normal tattoo. By way, where is she?" said Ocean Rocker

"More importantly, where is everyone else?" said El Tigre looking around

"Maybe they all died. What, I'm sure we're all thinking it. And if that's the case, then we can all leave and get out of here." said Dr. Beastly

"No one died, except for Tattoo, probably?" said Ocean Rocker

"What do you mean probably?" Black Cuervo asked

"Look, no one has ever tried to take my tattoo away from me like that and it's a direct line to my sea spirit. I was told that whoever tried to take it would be punished; it's never specified if someone was going to die. But it does leave a very powerful destructive force behind us." said Ocean Rocker

"Yes, like the one that you left from my home. I'll send you the bill for all the damages." said Black Cuervo

"Hey, get Tattoo to pay for all the damages; I didn't mean to do that." said Ocean Rocker

"Yeah right; I bet you dream about destroying my home." said Black Cuervo getting in Ocean Rocker's face

"I do, but I would have done something way more fun and entertaining that simply having my jellyfish spirit blow it up." said Ocean Rocker getting in Black Cuervo's face

"Don't start you two. We need to get out of here before any heroes show up and we need to find Anita." said El Tigre breaking up the fight

"Why?" Dr. Beastly asked

"Because what are the odds she won't simply shut down our brains if we try to escape or to make sure we don't suddenly turn on her and side with Red Queen, even though you would have to be an idiot to do that." said El Tigre

"Alright then, lead the way." said Dr. Beastly getting on El Tigre's back

"What are you doing?" El Tigre asked

"Well you cost me my ride, so you're going to act as my replacement until we see Mad Cow again." said Dr. Beastly before Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker pull her off of El Tigre

Back with Cactus Man, Scarlett Scorpio, and Grand Metalik, they found themselves inside of one of Grand Metalik's special metal orbs completely protected and in the sewers of Miracle City.

"Great, we're in a sewer of all places." said Grand Metalik disgusted by the raw sewage on his costume

"It's not that bad; I should know since I lost some of my sense of smell doing an evil scheme a while back." said Cactus Man

"At any rate, we better find the others; odds are Anita will shut our brains down if we don't at least try to find her." said Scarlett Scorpio

"That's assuming that she's even alive; maybe we got luck and she died in that explosion." said Grand Metalik

"Doubt it. Despite being in a metal casing, we managed to survive and I'm sure El Tigre and the others did too." said Scarlett Scorpio

"How come we weren't shocked in that metal orb anyway?" Cactus Man asked

"The metal that I can create is resistant to things such as electricity. My metalik is pretty much indestructible." Grand Metalik explained

"You don't say. (to himself) If that's the case then he could be useful for some of my own weapons in my company and my own personal use." said Scarlett Scorpio

"(to himself) Sophia has been looking into finding a very powerful indestructible metal; maybe he'll be useful to her and I'll probably be able to pay off my debt after all this time if I bring this guy in." said Cactus Man

"Hey, what's that stupid ringtone?" Grand Metalik wondered

"It's mine. Hello." said Cactus Man grabbing a hidden phone out of his Cactus Helmet

"Billy, where are you right now?" Sophia asked on the phone

"Sophia. In the Miracle City sewer." said Cactus Man

"Why are you in the sewer?" Sophia asked

"It's complicated." said Cactus Man

"You can tell me about it later; where's El Tigre?" said Sophia

"We got separated from him and the others during a battle when this electric explosion occurred." said Cactus Man

"Whatever, I can tell you what I found out anyway; I know what you guys are after, really; I know what Mr. Cross wants you to get. Multiversium." said Sophia

Elsewhere, Tattoo practically burned all over the place and in pain, is walking around looking for El Tigre. At the same time, the tattoos on her body are healing her too so she can walk around. As she is walking, she notices Patches and Chainsaw on the ground with Senor Siniestro who miraculously managed to survive the explosion too thanks to his armor having a special protection protocol.

"Dang Tattoo, you look terrible." said Patches

"I know. I had to use half of my arsenal to just heal myself from that. That blue haired woman's tattoo was one I couldn't take away from her for some reason; I'll have to figure out why. So, is Sergio really gone?" said Tattoo looking at Sergio

"It looks like it. According to my scans, he's a vegetable; I also found traces of some strange nanites in his blood and it's made up of that stuff we're supposed to pick up for Red Queen." said Chainsaw using her robotic hand to scan Sergio

"You mean that Multiversium stuff?" said Tattoo

"Yep. "said Chainsaw

"If that's the case, we'll have to take Sergio back with us." said Tattoo

"That's fine with me; I want him to reject us again after so long once we find a way to wake him up." said Patches

(What the three girls didn't know was Anita, The Hunter, and La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido were watching from afar and listening to their conversation.)

"I take it that this is what we' were after this whole time?" La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido asked

"Yes. Mr. Cross wants us to get it for him." said Anita

"What is Multiversium?" The Hunter asked

"The short answer being, it's a rock that is able to see different universes, or alternate earths." said Anita

"It's a useless rock; we came here for nothing. Every supervillain that has tried to find it have only found pebble sized versions of that rock and each rock has only shown very minor stuff from those other worlds; nothing really useful. Even if there were changes in their world, they are usually minor things." said La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido

"That may be true for smaller pieces of Multiversium; however, the one that we're after isn't pebble sized, it's a very, very, very big one. We don't know how Red Queen managed to find this huge chunk of Multiversium, but our sources tell us that it holds "useful" multiverse information that can be used for the good of mankind." said Anita

"How can you be sure that Mr. Cross is going to use this rock for the good of mankind? For all you know, he could be deceiving you?" La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido asked Anita testing her thoughts on Mr. Cross

"He's a good man who's saved a lot of lives with his work; I don't expect a criminal such as yourself to understand or know what that feels like." said Anita

"Maybe I don't, but then again he's also relying on us, supervillains, to get this rock instead of superheroes or even a private (legal) army. Also, he had you place nanites in us including your sister that will cause all our brains to shut down. Is that really the makings of a good man?" La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido asked

Back with El Tigre's group, they are walking through the streets and heading toward Miracle City University. At the same time, they are trying to avoid any unnecessary distractions, such as heroes or guacamole mutants. As they are walking through the city, they notice all the homes that have been destroyed from the guacamole blast; everyone except Dr. Beastly was upset with the overall devastation while truly looking at it up close.

"Wow, you guys seem to be really upset about this." said Dr. Beastly

"Of course we are; this is our home." said Ocean Rocker

"But last I checked, you all did play parts in destroying different places or buildings during your crimes like all villains would do." said Dr. Beastly

"At least our destruction of things was minimal and it had actual purpose." said Black Cuervo

"Is that supposed to make it better?" said Dr. Beastly asked

"Don't bother answering any of her questions or statements; she's trying to bait you in order piss both of you off." said El Tigre

"Aw El Tigre, why do you have to ruin my fun? Now if you'll excuse me, nature calls." said Dr. Beastly heading to a nearby house that wasn't entirely destroyed in order to use the bathroom

"How do you even know her?" Black Cuervo asked El Tigre

"It's a long story." said El Tigre

"Like with Tattoo?" said Ocean Rocker

"Everyone knows about that. We were in Russia, we stole some of their gold, got chased by their police, but I managed to get away and she got caught." said El Tigre

"How come you two were working together?" Ocean Rocker asked

"We had no choice and she was after something else I was after that only she could help me with, luckily she was there to help me get it. I wasn't there just for gold." said El Tigre

"What exactly were you going there for anyway?" Black Cuervo asked

"It's been something I've been working on ever since I became a villain; I haven't told either of you yet because….someone's coming, hide." said El Tigre grabbing both girls and hiding in a nearby house

"I say we ambush them." said Black Cuervo

"Hey, isn't that Carla?" said Ocean Rocker noticing Carla with White Rabbit

"You're right; what's she doing here with them?" said El Tigre

"Last I heard, she was in a crack house drugged out of her mind; I guess she must have been picked up by these guys." said Black Cuervo

"We can swoop in and take them out now." said Ocean Rocker grabbing her guitar tightly

"For once, we agree on something." said Black Cuervo grabbing out her lasers

"You two handle Carla; leave the rabbit to me." said El Tigre popping his claws

"Um, excuse me." said Maria

"No." said El Tigre

"Manny, does that sound like your mom?" said Ocean Rocker

"Worse, that is my mom." said El Tigre noticing his mom with White Rabbit and Carla

"What is she doing here? The lady is afraid of her own shadow. No offense." said Black Cuervo

"None taken." said El Tigre

"Excuse me, are you two heroes?" Maria asked

"White Rabbit, your necklace is glowing." said Crimson Harpy noticing a glow on White Rabbit's chest

"Woman, do you have multiversium?" White Rabbit asked noticing Maria's purse glowing

"You mean this." said Maria holding out a dreamcatcher

"Where did you get that?" White Rabbit asked

"It's a long story. Would you believe me if I once used this to help me sleep but it was eventually used against me by a child of La Muerte and Xibalba for something "nefarious"?" said Maria

"I would, but that doesn't matter; hand it over now and we'll spare your life." said White Rabbit grabbing out a spear from out of nowhere

"Why do you want it?" Maria asked

"My Queen wants as much Multiversium as possible, you have it so that means we have to take it. If you try to resist or run, then you will be destroyed." said White Rabbit

"I can't. I'm giving this rock to White Pantera or El Tigre; you can't have it." said Maria holding onto the dreamcatcher tightly

"Very well then. You will….." said White Rabbit before he was attacked by El Tigre

"Get away from her!" El Tigre shouted in anger

"Manny." said Maria

"Cuervo, Rocker, get her out of here, now!" said El Tigre

"You got." said Ocean Rocker and Black Cuervo taking Maria away from here/

"El Tigre. Looks like I have to take care of you after all." White Rabbit getting up from the attack

"Hey, why did you guys have to leave me like that?" said Dr. Beastly

"Crimson Harpy, deal with her." said White Rabbit ordering her to attack Dr. Beastly

"Understood." said Crimson Harpy

"You're that Golden Eagle Twin girl, right?" said Dr. Beastly

"Yeah, but not anymore." said Crimson Harpy

"Well, I was going to use this for something else, but since it's for you then I'm going to use it. (to her watch) Activate, Animus 5. Codename: Animalia" said Dr. Beastly

Back with Cactus Man and his group, with Cactus Man's directions they managed to get to Miracle City University and get the Multiversium. However, they are planning to steal it for Sophia. They arrived to find it being guarded by Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

As for Anita and her group, they are about to strike Tattoo and he gang when suddenly Mad Cow appears but he is completely enraged. But before they could do anything, The Hunter had guns pointing at Anita and La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido heads.


	10. Chapter 10

In an empty house, Black Cuervo and Ocean Rocker are hiding with Maria after getting far away enough from the fight.

"I don't think they'll follow us here." said Ocean Rocker

"From the looks of it, they've started fighting and it will only be a matter of time before hero reinforcements arrive." said Black Cuervo looking out the window

"Girls. What's going on here?" Maria asked them

"We could ask you the same thing. Why are you here?" Ocean Rocker asked

"And where did you get a multiversium dream catcher?" Black Cuervo asked

"It's a long story and I'm more than happy to tell you girls all about it but there is something I need to do." said Maria

"What would that be?" Ocean Rocker asked

"I was saving this for Manny and Rodolfo but you two are good practice for them; plus, it's good to see the two of you again after so long." Maria said after giving the girls hugs

"Looks like Manny's battle is heating up." said Black Cuervo noticing some explosions from afar

Back with El Tigre, he is clawing at White Rabbit while White Rabbit is fighting back with his paws. Tigre fires his exploding nail darts at White Rabbit; they managed to hit him but this did not bother all that much. White Rabbit retaliated with his claws, but El Tigre managed to guard against them. He then kicked White Rabbit as hard as he could into a building.

As for Dr. Beastly, she is running from Crimson Harpy as she waits for Animus 5.

"You can't run from me forever." said Crimson Harpy chasing after Dr. Beastly and shooting at her

"I know. I'm just waiting for Animus 5 to arrive." said Dr. Beastly

"What is that?" Crimson Harpy asked

"That." Dr. Beastly said while pointing in the sky

From the sky, five different animals on jetpacks were coming out of the sky. They were a gorilla, tiger, polar bear, ram, and a hawk. The animals then started to transform into an amalgamation of all the animals; The Gorilla as the head and torso, the polar bear as the left leg, the ram as the left arm, the tiger as the right leg, and the hawk as a right arm.

"What in the hell is that?" Crimson Harpy said looking in disgust

"This is Animus 5. A combination of 5 different animals combined into one thanks to the use of nanotechnology and robotics." Dr. Beastly explained

"It's disgusting." said Crimson Harpy

"Don't say that about my Animus 5!" Dr. Beastly shouted

Animus 5 began its assault against Crimson Harpy. She retaliated against it with her blade wings, but that had no effect due to the hawk acting as a shield. She then grabbed a few blasters from her wrist and began firing at it, but it didn't really phase Animus 5 and it simply took the weapons from her. It then grabbed Crimson Harpy by the waist.

"Let go of me." said Crimson Harpy

"You know, I heard about you and your brother once. To think, you both fell so low after being exposed the way you were." said Dr. Beastly

"Shut up." Crimson Harpy shouted

"Oh, such language. I think I might take you home when this is all over." Dr. Beastly said with an evil grin

"Your not going anywhere." said a heroic voice

"Oh great, heroes" Dr. Beastly said while rolling her eyes

A total of 20 superheroes surrounded them all; their presences even interrupted White Rabbit and El Tigre's fight.

"You four are wanted criminals and we're placing you all under arrest; especially that thing." said a hero wearing all pink

"Hey, it's rude to call Animus 5 a thing; it's an it. And it can certainly take on all of you weaklings. Animus 5, berserker mode." said Dr. Beastly

Animus 5's eyes started to glow red and out of all the animal's eyes came lasers that started to shoot at everyone. Everyone did their best to avoid the lasers, but in some form or fashion they hit everyone. El Tigre shook it off and made his escape, leaving Dr. Beastly.

In another part of the street, El Tigre checked his wound to see if it healed yet. He began sniffing the air in order to find his mother, Frida, and/or Zoe but before he could do anything else he was attacked by White Rabbit; lucky for him, he blocked the attack in time.

"I figured that you wouldn't get away that easily." said El Tigre

"Leaving you alive like this would disgrace the Red Queen." said White Rabbit

El Tigre kicked him away and began to pounce at White Rabbit. White Rabbit then attacked with a spear blade and tried to stab El Tigre but he avoided the weapon with ease. El Tigre then grabbed some rubble and threw it at White Rabbit to distract him and then punch him; it worked and he hit a wall. He launched his chain claw to try to restrain White Rabbit, but he was too fast for El Tigre and dodged the attack and hit him from behind. He then hit El Tigre in the leg, scratched him the right arm, and then punched him in the face at fast speed, effectively knocking him down.

"I was wondering when you were going to use the full power of that item." said El Tigre

"I take it that you know about it." said White Rabbit

"Yeah. I've been searching for that item for a while now, but couldn't find it." said El Tigre

"What use could you have of my mystical item?" said White Rabbit

"None of your business." said El Tigre

"Doesn't matter; you'll die by my blade right now." White Rabbit about to stab El Tigre

Before he could do anything, White Rabbit was blasted in the arm by Cuervo's lasers and leg. This injured White Rabbit and he fled the scene.

"Cuervo, what are you doing here?" El Tigre asked

"Saving you." said Black Cuervo

"My mom?" El Tigre asked

"She's safe; Frida is with her. Come on." Black Cuervo assured him

El Tigre and Black Cuervo headed for the house that they chose to hide in. They had to sneak through the town now since drones have started to fly through the sky due to their recent fights. Black Cuervo used her tech to make false alarm alerts to the drones since they were easy to hack in order to avoid detection. Eventually, they arrived at the house and went inside. Ocean Rocker was waiting for them upstairs and pointed El Tigre in the direction of the room where is mother is. He went upstairs, deactivated his powers, and headed inside to see his mother.

"Hey mom." said Manny

"Manny. It's so good to see you after so long. I've missed you so much." Maria said after giving her son a hug and starting to cry

"I missed you too." said Manny

"You've grown quite a lot; you almost look like your father when he was this young." said Maria after rubbing her eyes from the tears

"What were you doing out here?" Manny asked

"I came out here looking for you or your father; whomever I could find first." said Maria

"In a more realistic situation, you probably would have found dad first. I would have shown up later after the clean up was done." said Manny sitting down on a bed

"Frida told me that you're all forced to be here for some mission." said Maria sitting next to him

"Yeah. Mr. Cross wants us to get something for him. I don't exactly know his motives, but I'm trying to figure out what he wants from us and all of this." said Manny

"Manny, I have something for you." said Maria showing him the dream catcher

"A dream catcher?" said Manny confused

"It's a special dream catcher. This dream catcher…" said Maria before she was intterupted

"Contains Multiversium. Hello, I'm Dr. Beastly. You must be El Tigre's mom; it's a pleasure to meet you." said Dr. Beastly coming through the window

"Oh great, you're alive." said Ocean Rocker as she and Black Cuervo enter after hearing Dr. Beastly's voice

"Why wouldn't I be? Animus 5 covered my escape." said Dr. Beastly

"Animus 5?" said Maria

"Don't ask." said Manny

"El Tigre, how come you didn't go all feral for me? After all that hard work I did to help you unlock that side of your powers." said Dr. Beastly jumping on Manny's lap

"Can you leave us alone Dr. Beastly?" Manny asked

"What's the matter El Tigre? Shouldn't you introduce you future wife to your own mother." said Dr. Beastly after giving Manny a kiss

"There's no way that you'll ever be his future wife." said Black Cuervo grabbing Dr. Beastly in anger on her right arm

"You wouldn't live long to even get that pleasure." said Ocean Rocker grabbing Dr. Beastly in rage on her left arm

"Hey, get your hands off me." said Dr. Beastly being dragged away

"Is she another girlfriend of yours?" Maria asked

"She's business associate and nothing more." said Manny

"You not only take after your father, you take after your grandfather. Just promise me you play it safe." said Maria

"I do." said Manny

"That's all I can really ask for." said Maria

Then suddenly, La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido appeared before them bleeding from the side and says: "We've been betrayed."


	11. Chapter 11

(Flashback)

Anita said "Hunter, what are you doing?"

Hunter said while point his weapon "My job."

Anita said about to press the button to shut down his brain "Don't even think about it."

Hunter said "That won't work on me."

Anita pressed the button to shut down Hunter's brain anyway but nothing happened. Hunter then shot her in the arm to get her to stop.

Hunter said "I wouldn't try that again. I've been ordered to take you in alive, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He then says to La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido "You on the other hand are expendable so shooting you in your head isn't a problem.

La Bailarin Flamenco Desaparecido said "What's going here?"

Hunter explained "What's going on is Mad Cow will go on a rampage and destroy those three along with the others so I can get the Multiversium for my boss.

Anita said "Well, that's just great you're working for the Red Queen."

Hunter said "That monster woman. Hell no! This is for someone who has the best of intentions for the Multiversium. Something you can't possibly understand. I was ordered to take charge of this operation int event you mess it up."

Anita asked "Why would Mr. Cross want you, a criminal, to replace me as head of this operation?"

Hunter said "Not Mr. Cross. More like the one above him. Since things didn't go as planned, we have to switch. As for why me, let's just say I have more good than you do in the eyes of the boss. The only reason I even became a villain because you and that mad dog of a father made me that way."

Before The Hunter could say anymore, La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido used a flashbomb to blind The Hunter and Anita in order to escape. But The Hunter managed to hit her with one of his knives to the side before she could escape.

(End of Flashback)

Ocean Rocker is using the water that she has to heal the wound La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido has as best she could. She didn't want to but since Maria is here she wanted to at least make a good impression for her.

La Bailarin explained "In short, we're the big distractions for The Hunter to get the Multiversium for his boss, who is supposedly Mr. Cross's boss."

El Tigre said "Well it's not like we weren't thinking of someone working behind the scenes with Mr. Cross. He gave off a stench of someone working for someone else."

Ocean Rocker asked El Tigre "So, what do we do now?"

El Tigre asked "Frida, what are the odds of your sister having the capabilities of taking out the nanites in us now that she's been betrayed?"

Ocean Rocker said "Given the circumstances, I think she will. It's best I talk to her about it."

El Tigre said "Alright. You, Cuervo, Beastly, and Flamenco go look for your sister.

Black Cuervo asked "What about you?"

El Tigre said "I'm going to look for Cactus Man and Scarlett Scorpio. If anything, they aren't too far from here."

Dr. Beastly said looking through some binoculars "Tigre, we've got heroes in the area. They're members of Generation Silver."

El Tigre said "Alright. Change of plans, Cuervo. Do you have some of your dummy rounds?"

Black Cuervo said showing them the rounds"Yeah."

El Tigre asked "Do also remember that fight video we saw of Lady Gobbler and my grandpapi?"

Black Cuervo said "Of course I do. Why do you…..oh I understand. Let's do it."

Maria said as Cuervo started to tie the rounds to Maria "Manny."

El Tigre said placing his hands on his mom's shoulder "Mom, you need to get out of here now."

Maria said "But your father?"

El Tigre said "I'll worry about finding dad. You don't have to worry about that. Besides, it's not safe for you here and I can't defend you right now."

Maria said "I don't need you to defend me, Manny. I can take care of myself. I'm not the same weak mother that you had to grow up with."

El Tigre said "I don't doubt that but I can rest easier knowing that your safe and not in White Rabbit's clutches if he and his allies aren't after you and I wouldn't put it past to try something with you somehow with Hunter if he found out you were here."

Maria said"Manny, I came all this way to find you and your father so I can face you two after all these years. I don't want to wait longer especially knowing your father is missing somewhere."

El Tigre said giving his mother a slip of paper "Here. This will help you find me. When you see me again, I'll be sure to bring dad with me. This I swear." Maria then gave her son a hug and he hugged her back.

Maria said "Alright. So, what now?"

El Tigre said "Listen to me very carefully."

As heroes from Generation Silver are flying in the air, Black Cuervo is in the sky holding Maria by the neck with a bomb attached to her, blindfolded and gagged. Not only do they notice her but they also see El Tigre standing right there looking at Cuervo intensely. While this is going on, Ocean Rocker and Flamenco escaped from the area.

Black Cuervo said "So El Tigre, I have your mother here in my custody. What will you do?"

El Tigre said "This is between you and me Black Cuervo. Leave my mother alone.

Black Cuervo shouted in "anger" "How dare you say that after what you did to my mother, you disgusting, sex crazed, milf hunting, pervert!"

El Tigre whispered to himself "You have relations with three women way older than for a job and your marked for life as that. But then again so was Grandpapi in his youth."

Black Cuervo shouted "And what you did to me, you heartbreaker! How could you trick me after I gave my heart to you again!"

El Tigre said "We're villains Cuervo; we betray and break hearts all the time. Besides, my family always likes to break your family's hearts all the time anyway; I just took it a step further with your mother. And she was way more satisfying than you ever were."

Black Cuervo said "You bastard!" She then pointed her lasers at him

El Tigre said "By the way, you can kill that women if you like. I just came here to say that to you for fun."

Black Cuervo said "But it's your mother!"

El Tigre said with a cold voice "I have no mother."

El Tigre fired his tigre darts at the bomb but it was stopped by one of the members of Generation Silver, Harpoon. One of the other heroes, Invisobat, sneaked up in front of Black Cuervo, punched her in the face, and grabbed Maria before she could fall. Sergeant Bee and Harpoon began their attacks on El Tigre while two other heroes, Awesome Jeans and Bookworm, began their attacks on Black Cuervo.

Back with Ocean Rocker, Dr. Beastly, and Flamenco, they notice the battle going on from their spot.

Flamenco said "Looks like everything is going according to plan."

Ocean Rocker said "Why do you care so much? More importantly, why did you come to us?"

Flamenco said "More like I came to El Tigre for help. You could say I'm drawn to a powerful man such as him."

Ocean Rocker said pointing her guitar at her "Don't even think about it."

Flamenco explained "I'm not drawn to him like that. Rather, I see the power that a man such as him holds and how siding with him will increase the chances of survival."

Dr. Beastly said "He does have that feeling inside of him. It probably has something to do with him being a Rivera. Your drawn to him like that, aren't you Ocean Rocker?"

Ocean Rocker said "No. Unlike you two, I can fight alongside El Tigre as an equal; the same applies to Black Cuervo. If you can't do that, he'll have nothing to do with either."

Flamenco said "But didn't he always have something to do with you back when you were kids and weren't you weak?"

Ocean Rocker didn't answer that and continued forward with finding Anita and The Hunter. Flamenco and Dr. Beastly followed her. But she did say to herself "I'm not that weak little girl anymore."

Elsewhere, Hunter is dragging Anita toward the University to get the Multiversium. While Anita is trying to figure out a way to escape, she is trying to figure out who is this boss above Mr. Cross that would allow Hunter to take such actions and she wasn't informed about this from the beginning. Then she remembered a group who took similar actions from someone above their supposed boss and it ruined her family.

Hunter said "I know what your thinking. No, I don't answer to the H-Laws. That group is all but dead now since your sister, White Pantera, and the rest of Familia de Justica took them down with the help of Generation Silver. They believed in a divine sense of justice that made them think they could do whatever they want and cover up any wrongdoings against themselves by making it seem that only a few rouge members acted on their own. Watching them get crushed was the best day of my life. I only wish that your father went down with them, although he went down with them and lost his position as Chief of Police so the scumbag got what he deserved."

Anita shouted "DON"T SPEAK BADLY ABOUT MY FATHER! He's a good man."

Hunter said "He's a pathetic coward, torturer, and murder; as I recall he sent your sister into a camp that was meant to brainwash kids through hypnosis and torture in order to be made into "heroes" to control the world and he only ever became a cop was to atone for getting his brother, your uncle, killed in a truck "accident". Face it, you looked up to trash."

Before Nikita could say anymore, they notice and explosion at the University, The Hunter then grabbed some binoculars to see what's going. He see that Cactus Man, Scarlett Scorpio, and Grand Metalik fighting against Tweedledum and Tweedledee . But before he could head over there, Mad Cow appeared right in front of them with Tattoo, Chainsaw, and Patches with him. Mad Cow not only had various tattoos on his body but also Patches is restraining him. Patches had Mad Cow begin his assault against The Hunter and Anita. While Hunter avoided the attack, he left Anita to take the full force of the attack herself. But before that could happen, a huge wall of water appeared in front of the Mad Cow. Anita then noticed her sister is using the water to defend her and then push Mad Cow and the others back.

Flamenco said said "That won't hold them for." She then jumps into fight Tattoo, Chainsaw, and Patches

Dr. Beastly said "I'll try to get Mad Cow under control." She then starts playing with a device on her wrist.

Ocean Rocker said to Anita "You know, I had to use about sixty percent of my reserved water in my guitar for this."

Anita said "So. We're family. Isn't family supposed to look out for each other?"

Ocean Rocker said "Yeah, but you and Nikita only ever did that on rare occasions. Plus, you put a weird nanite in me so I'm close to not wanting to call you family right now. But if it makes you feel better, your still more family to me than Chief Suarez is."

Anita said "Are you still calling him that to this day? He's our father, Frida."

Ocean Rocker said "Your father, not mine. I made it pretty clear that we were done after I moved out of the house. As far as I'm concerned, that man is dead to me."

Anita asked "Do you really mean that? Could you say that to him in front of his face again in his current state?"

Ocean Rocker asked "What do you mean?"

Anita said with tears running down her eyes "You don't know, do you? Frida, father is dying."


End file.
